Take Me Home
by Okaami-chin
Summary: Summary: Elsa Arendson, the city's number one play girl, wasn't feeling like taking a girl home tonight. But that had to change when she saw a little minx tempting her from across the bar, with her tight green dress, her voice and those damn eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Take Me Home

**Hey everyone! This is my first Frozen fic, and Im honestly excited, because this is my first M-rated girlxgirl fic too.**

**I might continue this, but its all up to you guys!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Summary: Elsa Arendson, the city's number one play girl, wasn't feeling like taking a girl home tonight. But that had to change when she felt a little minx tempting her from across the bar, with her tight green dress, and those damn eyes.

* * *

Elsa was rubbing the rim of her glass, her eyes scanning the club with boredom etched on her face. However her eyes averted a certain red head who was currently doubling over in pain as her friends circled her, and consoled her. She almost felt guilt, she really did. But…that's how it was for Elsa While Ariel cried, Elsa looked away and slammed down her whiskey.

_Ah what a gem she was, Ariel. But...she should've known what she was getting to. _

She wasn't called the Snow Beast for nothing. She made women tremble in front of her, scream her name, and pass out in front of her with cum glistening against her lips. Women walk out of her home with trembling thighs, because Elsa didn't like women staying longer than a night. She can be sweet, attentive, passionate, and overall a goddess in bed, but once she made women tremble, Elsa leaves them with a cold bed to sleep on.

She made men jealous, she made women worship her. But she wasnt starting to get annoyed with the same routine.

Its not like Elsa hated waking up to a woman next to her, she just didn't want them to stay attached. She's a player, she likes the chase, she likes the challenge, but she does not like the attachment that comes with the morning after.

But the night was different. She can feel it as someone who smelled like cinnamon whisked by her, brushing against her arm gently. Elsa's hend tensed a little, gripping her glass of whiskey a little tighter. Elsa felt her throat bob up in down, when she met eyes with the little minx.

Red hair, with green eyes with that infuriating but sexy smirk she was wearing. Elsa growled with want, she wanted her. That little minx was teasing her, with that skin tight green dress that barely passed her tight little bum. Elsa wanted to sink her teeth there and mark it hers. But the red head sautnered off to the other side of the bar, waiting for her drink.

Elsa leaned back, and didnt care that she was blatantly staring at her. She was gorgoeus, wait what?

Elsa never admitted that a woman was gorgeous. Ever. _Well I'll be damn, shes already got me wrapped around her little finger._

she grinned, when that little woman gave her a a now shy smile at Elsa's stare. But their little eye fest had to end, when the woman got distracted as she was approached by a tall blonde who looked sorrowful.

_She's mine._

She slammed another glass of whiskey before she adjusted herself, pushing back her bangs into her signature gravity defying locks, and wearing her best smirk, she sauntered over to the little red head who looked like she was being bothered by a tall blonde man who was near tears.

"Anna please-" he pleaded tearfully.

"Kristoff, I don't want to talk about it anymore." The little red head named Anna replied back with fire in her eyes. Her hands on her waist, with that angry expression on her face, that Elsa swears is sexy. _Damn…is there not another reason for me to take her home right now? _

_I bet she is a firecracker in bed..._

The man, Kristoff ignored her and continued, "It wasn't anything, I didn't even know Sven liked me-"

"Is there a problem here?" She asked coolly, walking behind the girl named Anna and seized her hips with her slender fingers. She hid a smile, when she felt the tiny red head tremble just slightly.

_Imagine how much she'd tremble once I make her cum-_ She stopped herself from continuing, she didn't want to make it sound like she was desperate. _Elsa, stop it, wait for her to want it. _

Anna didn't look behind her, as she felt hands on her waist, squeezing gently but firm enough. She barely stifled a gasp as she felt lips ghost near her ear and nipped it. She didn't even bothered to fight it, she was mad at Kristoff, and she was mad that she didn't get off for days since the break up. And she was horny damn it! And that husky voice whispering in her ear, nibbling on it, was enough to make her wet.

_Who is this woman?_

Kristoff's eyes narrowed at the woman who was practically devouring Anna in front of him, "Elsa Arendson…"

_Elsa...her name even sounds so sexy_. Anna eyes were glazed over, her breath as the woman continued to play her like a violin. _I want the feeling of her hands on my puss-.. Oh shit wait wait wait, she's talking, focus Anna! _

Elsa's tongue swiped across the back of Anna's nape, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head at the taste of the skin, _I wonder how she really taste..._

She pulled her lips away, nipping at her neck one last time before addressing the man before her, "Kristoff…as I said before, is there a problem here?" Elsa replied smoothly, her hands running up and down Anna's thighs. The hands brushed against her skin here the thigh meets her bum, and Anna down right moaned. And Elsa had to stop herself from taking her right then and there oh the club floor. That sound, was absolutely sinful.

Anna couldn't help it, and she still felt more mewls escaping her throat. Her blood was pumping, and her breathing was now erratic at the thought of the woman being possessive over her, even though they are strangers. She should be embarrassed of being claimed in front of her ex-boyfriend, but she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care at all.

It was really hard to resist this woman called Elsa, who was still brushing against her.

Kristoff, muttered, "Bitch," before turning around leaving Anna under her mercy.

Anna sighed happily, before turning and wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck, pressing herself against her. "Finally he's gone, oooh-"

Her train of voice stopped when she felt a strong muscular thigh press against her core. She breathed a throaty moan, and grinding back roughly. "Oh my god..."

Elsa smirked," I'm not God," and pulled her hands away sauntered off, waiting for Anna to follow her. Anna looked up at her with her jaw dropped, and her cheeks sporting a beautiful flush, and it was absolutely precious. Oh, how Elsa loved teasing them, it's the best part. Anna felt her core throb and she wanted to whimper at the lack of pressure, "Fuck…why did you stop?"

_Oh that pout_.

Elsa's chest filled with pride, she loved hearing her curse, and was looking forward to hearing more profanities escape her throat. And she couldn't wait to her Anna scream her name in the night. Her hands came up to cup her jaw, forcing Anna to look deeply in to here eyes.

"The things I _want_ to do to _you_, my little minx," she husked against her lips, "I _really_ want to have my way with you." Her hands trailed down again, innocently brushing against her breast squeezing them before running her hands down to her ass, pulling Anna toward her thigh once more.

Anna sighed in relief, as the pair grinded to the beat of the music. By then, Anna could feel her panties soaked, and her neck covered with little hickeys, Elsa was going to ruin her right now. She was this close to coming-

"Take me home," she moaned, her hands grappling for some leverage, finding purchase on her strong biceps, "Take me home right now."

Elsa smirked, and kissed her soundly, biting her lips as she palled away, "As you wish…"

She dragged Anna by the hand and into the chilly night.

* * *

Sooo hows that unresolved sexual tension feeling right now? :D

Let me know, if you want me to continue?

-Okaami-chin~


	2. Chapter 2: On Virgin White Walls

Hey everyone!~ Due to popular request, I made the decision to continue this! There will be a background information on all the characters relatively soon, but thank you to Patoru for the idea. I will tweak it as I see fit, but thank you for helping.

Thank you for the alerts, reviews and just your general interest in this now multi-fic story! There's a set of questions at the bottom, can you guys do me a favor and answer them? :D It'd help me out on how you guys feel and if there's any suggestions along the way.

WARNING: Smut ahead!

* * *

**On Virgin White Walls**

On the ride home, Elsa couldn't help but run her fingers up and down the length of Anna's arm. Despite their little impromptu grinding session inside the car, she wanted to retain her composure.

_I don't want to show her all my best moves right here I this car_…Elsa mused while she sneaked a quick nip on Anna's ear and grinned wider when the girl under her shivered. _That can wait, I want to see her squirm for me._

Anna on the other hand, was trying not to let her body act on its own, she didn't admit it at first. _I mean the woman is practically a stranger_, she thought. Her eyes trailed up and down her slender neck and very prominent collar bone, _A very sexy…stranger._ She had her head buried underneath her neck, her breaths a little bit shallower, but she tried to keep her hands busy by fiddling with the bottoms of Elsa's shirt. Her eyes furrowed about her conflicted feelings toward this woman, and she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. _A very sexy stranger wants to take her home, to make her scream (in the best way possible), and-_

"Feeling nervous, Kitten?" Elsa chuckled lightly, her voice was low practically whispering in Anna's ear. "Theres no need to be."

Anna tried to not let the voice drown her senses. _Damn this woman, the things she says to me, and the way she touches me!_

As a response, she bit Elsa's neck a little sharply, making the older woman groan in pleasure. She heard the taxi stopped before she was ceremoniously carried to what it looks to be a large manor, with its walls painted virgin white.

_Hah virgin white,_ Anna mused, _the irony of it all._

She had her arms wrapped around her neck, humming contently as Elsa glided them toward her bedroom, kicking the door shut before setting anna down. Before anna had a chance to take a look at Elsa's room, she was being pressed against the door, with Elsa's hand on both sides of her head, her eyes glowering down on Anna like she was something to eat…Oh irony.

But under her heated gaze, Anna felt her whole body flush, her legs trembling ever so slightly, and her core dripping with need. Elsa's saw the slightl tremor, and placed her cool left hand on her waist steadying her. "You looked a little flushed?" She teased, her lips an inch away from Anna's. Elsa's tongue brushed against her upper lip, and Anna wanted to give chase, but she was pinned, helpless under her.

"Elsa…" she breathed, "I – I-"

"All for me…"Elsa said, more to herself than toward Anna.

Her hands left the sides of Annas head, before cupping Anna's face softly, her hands running through her round cheeks (feeling Anna gigle lightly at the soft touch), her button nose, and her pouty puffy lips. She spent a lot of time, rubbing her forefinger on her lips, loving how soft it was. Anna nipped Elsa's finger tip teasingly, bring the cool tip to her mouth, her tongue ravishing the finger.

Elsa had to stop with her eyes wide, at the sensation it was bringing her, Oh fuck me…

Elsa tried not to moan out loud as Anna continue to tongue-fuck her finger, and tried not to make it obvious that her fingertips were one of the few sensitive places that people knew about, but never got to use it against her.

She waited with bated breath, and Anna released her finger, saliva connecting between the two, "You are a little minx, Anna."

Anna shot back a playful glare, "What are you going to do about it?"

Elsa's eyebrow quirked upward in amusement, "Tempting me…?"

Anna was about to say another snarky comment, before she was placed on the bed faster face down, her hands above her head, and Elsa straddling her lower thighs. She groaned as the rough denim of Elsa's tight jeans were gyrating up and down her ass. She wanted contact, and she wanted it now!

Elsa had to sigh, almost reverently, at Anna's posture. She was now trembling, her eyes laced with lust, her cheeks a now rosy color. She can feel Anna try to buck back toward her, but Elsa held her down with a steady grip. Warning Anna in keeping her hands above her head, otherwise she would stop, Elsa began to fiddle with Anna's dress. "Keep them there...otherwise I stop," She warned, growling softly. Anna nodded slowly, and tried to keep from whimpering as she felt Elsa's warmth left her slightly. Slowly she pulled the dress down, revealing more skin, and was amused to see that there was no bra strap in her view. She laid kisses down her spine, reveling in Anna's cute little mewls, and small yelps whenever Elsa bit a little bit too hard.

She has a bit of a biting fetish…Sue her.

"Naughty…a very naughty little minx, not wearing a bra. Letting all the people at the bar see your nipples. Mmm. Not again. Not when Im around." Kissing and massaging the base of Anna's spine with her tongue and hands. She made sure to keep note of all of Anna's sensitive spots, she was sure to make each and every spot oversensitive by the end of the night.

Anna at this point was panting, trying not to let her hands drop to try and grip Elsa's hands. She wanted those hadns to do something besides teasing her. It was driving her crazy with all these teasing licks and kisses.

Pitifully she whined, "El-elsa p-please…."

Esal relented and shook off her dress, leaving Anna in her black lace panties.

Elsa gently flipped her over, and then admired her handiwork. She already made sure that Anna's back was covered in tiny hickies, _all there's left is her breasts, thighs, and oooh...she was very wet. Oh so wet indeed._

Anna's black laced panties didn't hide the obvious arousal that was now pooling Elsa's sheet, making pride rise in Elsa's veins once more. She loved having this power of women, but she felt more inclined to impress Anna a bit more with her skill.

"El-El-Elsaaaaa." She whined again, her hands trying to reach her. Anna;s hands were pinned once more, with Elsa teeth trapping her neck tightly. Anna gave out a long breathy moan, as Elsa bit her neck before letting go and giving Anna a glare, "I said keep your hands there..." When Anna's eyes flickered a little with fear, Elsa relented, not wanting to scare her off, "I want this to be about you Anna...So let me."

Anna felt her heart race, (not like it wasn't already racing so fast because it was), at the Elsa's admission, it was the first time someone cared enough to tell her that. It was endearing and it made Elsa look tent times more attractive under the dim light.

She admired how Elsa's bangs made her look rugged, like a little (well okay not so little) lion's mane. How her fingers wer elong and slender, enough to leave Elsa with the ability to grab handfuls of Anna's skin gently but firmly. How that teasing little smirk she has made was enough to make her want to kiss those lips for the rest of the night. But her eyes, azure orbs, looked sensual and beautiful all at the same time. even the heated stares, were not rough but almost seductive, in comparison to everyone else.

"Your are so beautiful," Anna whispered, but it was loud enough for Elsa to spark a little blush.

"Awh...you're gorgeous too babe..." Elsa replied smoothly, "Now then, before I start...may I ask, how old are you?"

Elsa began leaving gentle kisses up and down Anna's throat, as she found a way to respond.

"C'mon baby girl...use your words," Elsa hands slowly wrapping around Anna's pert breasts, squeezing softly. Her skin bulged from between Elsa's fingers as she rubbed them soothingly, not wanting to over work the girl.

Anna's neck arched in relief as Elsa began to touch her fully, "Ahhh- Ah Elsa!"

"Tsk that didn't answer my question," Anna blearily tried to comprehend a thought, but it stopped when Elsa flicked her stiff nipples sharply, "AHH!"

"I-I'm 17...Elsa pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" She chanted, as Elsa's hand her moving more roughly, "I need your mouth."

But as Elsa's mouth breathed on Anna's nipple, she heard Anna replied 17 loudly in the air, and stopped.

She sat up quickly pulling Anna on to her lap, with her eyes glazing over in worry.

Anna in her heated daze was confused, at why Elsa stopped her ministrations, and nearly cried at the lack of pressure, "Nononononono..."

Elsa tried to calm her down with rubbing her hands soothingly over the small of her back, "Hey pretty girl, I need you to focus for me okay?"

Anna looked at her such a look, that Elsa's heart clenched slightly. Not that Elsa would ever admit that little Anna had such an effect on her. But Elsa...she was afraid. "Anna...you're 17?"

Anna nodded under teh crook of her neck, her body shaking slightly. Elsa cursed underher breath, and gently forced Anna to look in her eyes, with a concerned stare, "Anna...I can't do this with you..."

Anna's mouth was now opened to protest, but Elsa silenced her with a kiss, "I would want nothing more, than to make (_make love- no...stop it Elsa getting to ahead of yourself_) you see stars tonight...but I can't not with little girls."

Anna's lust started to simmer slightly, but her small voice made a feeble reply pouting, "But I'm not little."

Elsa chuckled, brushing back her hair, "Ah...but under the laws of the city you are. I just want to know...when you will be 18?"

Anna huffed, and tried to gyrate forard, she was brought to the brink at the club, during foreplay, and now Elsa was making her stop again. It made her frustrated but she was so far up subspace she cant think as properly as she wanted to. "...cember."

Elsa cursed in her mind yet again, it just turned August. _That's 4 months away..._

"Baby girl can you stop grinding on me and focus a little?" She asked sfotly, kissing her forehead. When Anna lifted her head, Elsa smiled, "There's my girl, hey why are you crying?"

"You made me stop, and..."Anna blushed averting her gaze,"Im just..."

"You need to come?" Elsa stated boldly, giving Anna a slowly sensual body roll, letting the denim of her jeans to brush roughly against Anna's soaked panties. When Anna cried out, and wrapped her legs against her waist tryigng to meet her hips with every roll, Elsa siezed her hips once more.

"Fuck Elsa, fuck me!" Anna moaned, her hands fisting Elsa's hair, trying to find leverage, "I need it, I need it."

She tried to calm Anna down, but it wasn't working, and she relented it. "Hey baby girl, listen to me okay?"

When Anna tearfully looked at Elsa, Elsa gave her a slow gentle kiss. Their tongues came to together and slowly tasted each other, with Elsa controlling the kiss and the pace. She wanted to work Anna down, not up. She wanted to make Anna understand what she'll do next.

"I will not enter you...until that fateful day if you want me to," Elsa said seriously, just the information made Anna whine and mutter something about, it was legal if she consented. But little did Anna know, Elsa swore that she would never taint a young girl who was not even of age. It would be unfair, Elsa would've wanted Anna to have something more tangible before finding Elsa. Elsa was afraid to ruin her. For any one.

Anna was still trying to meet her hips, and was relieved when Elsa's hands gripped her panty clad bum, and helped her along with her motions, "But Anna...if you want to come, you'll have to do it yourself with me entering you."

That was enough permission for Anna to let go. Anna felt Elsa remove her panties deftly before she knew it, she was straddling against Elsa's now bare toned thigh. Elsa rubbed her thighs soothingly, coaxing Anna to move. She reached up to unbutton her white oxford, letting her toned taut abs be displaced for Anna's viewing pleasure. Keeping her gaze, as Anna hadn't start to move, Elsa tensed her thigh and pressed lightly at Anna's heated pussy.

Anna fell forard gripping at Elsa's abs, and began to grind as fast as she can. She couldn't help it, she had been teased all night, denied her orgasm all night, denied to luxury of Elsa's long fingers entering her. She wanted to come, as long as Elsa was in a way giving it to her.

"Fuck, fuck , fuck fuck!" Anna chanted as the firm thigh was brushing against her clit roughly. She threw her head back and cried as she felt her orgasm coming quickly. It was so soon, but she knew that it was going to be big.

Elsa watched with rapture, and reached up to tweak Anna's nippples as Anna continued to make figure eights with her hips, trying to find the perfect rhytm. She was in awe, the light sheen of sweat, the small cries. It was a sight. enough to make Elsa tremble.

this went on for a few tense long minutes, Anna's breath started to pick up, her hips bucking more not caring for rhythm, and Elsa's name began to escape her lips under a whisper. "Elsaelsaelsaelsa pleaaaaase let me come!"

Elsa couldn't resist wanting to tease her a bit more, she sat up, and began to help Anna grind against her thigh more harshly, her lips against her ear, speaking roughly, "You want my permission to come, _kitten_? Tell me...how _much you need it_."

Anna was starting to shake, but it wasnt enough to send her over. For some reason she wanted Elsa to be the one to push her over. Some how. Asking her permission to come was enough to help her.

"IneeditIneeditIneedit! I'll be you're good little kitten, please let me come!" Anna screamed, and nearly in tears just at how close she was. Her nails raked elsa's back with strong strokes, as she tried to press her whol body against Elsa's. She wanted to feel Elsa around her when she went over.

Elsa felt a growl rumble in her throat at the admission, "That's right you're my good little kitten..."

Elsa's hand dipped down slowly, her fingers stroking Anna's clit in perfect circles. the hot blood was roaring in Elsa's ear, and she was barel able to make out more of Anna's desperate pelas. Unable to keep up with Anna's movements, the blonde settled for rutting against Anna's body. "Soon baby girl...oh so very soon"

When she felt Anna jerking at the sensitivity, giving the blonde the sign that Anna was on the brink of being oversensitive, she breathed softly in to her ear, "Come for me, Anna," before giving Anna's clit a sharp twist.

Anna wailed on command, as her body began to seize, her pink pussy clenching around nothing. hers wrapped around Elsa's neck tightly as her body convulsed harshly. Her muscles were tensed, her clit twitching hard as her pussy clenched around nothing, leaving her nerves on fire. She shook and trembled before feeling her vision go black.

It didn't feel like hours later, that she came to, somewhat coherently, and when she did, she whimpered pitifully, feeling all the energy sapped from her limbs. Anna's hands weakly tried to find Elsa, and when she felt cool arms wrap around her waist, she was slipping back in to unconsciousness. Elsa rolled her body over, and pulled the young girl protectively over her chest, before making her way back to the center of the bed, and laid her back down, when she tried to leave, Anna whined again.

When Elsa looked at her, she didnt want to leave her alone either. It was just her rule,. leave them cold int he morning sun. But, with Anna...damn it she was breaking her own rules yet again. But it didnt matter, in a way she was glad that she was able to stay legally out of trouble, at the same time, she was glad that Anna enjoyed every minute of it. With a little laugh, she allowed herself to be a pillow to the now sleepy firecracker, still slightly panting to catch her breath. She assumed that anna's body felt like dead weight right now, but in the best of ways. When Anna murmured that she felt warm, Elsa tried to bite back a smile. She was absolutely adorable all tired out. Brushing a lone orange lock away from her face, Elsa conitnued to watch her as she slept, before feeling her own exhaustion encase her.

Whatever happens in the morning, she certainly hoped that this wouldn't hurt her in the future...not like many others did before.

_Oh Anna, what will I do about you?_

* * *

You guys asked, and hopefully I delivered :P It may not be what you guys were thinking of...but it will get here :P

Anna's age will play a role on how Elsa will treat her, and on how Anna wants Elsa to treat her. It'll be an ongoing thing.

Sooo, how are you guys feeling? Any thing you liked? Hate? Somewhere in that zone?

And just a quick question: G!P? or no G!P?

The morning after scene comes next!

Leave me your thoughts, and I will write more.

Okaami-chin~


	3. Chapter 3: I Care?

Hey guys, if you want a reference in how this story will play out…check out Elsanna Kiss 22 Title. It's a barrage of pictures based on the types of kisses and love Elsa and Anna show each other. Im trying to incorporate that, as this story continues on.

Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I think I'll stick with no G!P Elsa, I mean let's face it, that girl got me dropping my pants since Let It Go. All y'all are lying if you weren't turned on by her. Otherwise you guys wouldnt be here ;)

To those were hoping for a cold, dark Elsa, she'll be in there. But I'd like to think that Elsa is a very complex woman, and Anna is usually the more open book type. But I like complexities :D Hopefully you'll like what I have in store for these two.

ENJOY!

* * *

**I Care?**

Elsa woke up feeling a comfortable weight pressing on top of her, the scent of lilacs and sex wafted over her, making her sigh in contentment. But that reaction, made her twitch and she blearily gazed down to Anna practically nuzzling her naked breats as if trying to get closer to Elsa's warmth. The effort alone made her nipples hard, but she didn't care, right now all she cared about is whats going to happen next.

But it could wait, she would rather lay here. Its the first time in forever that she had someone that she kinda hope to see morning with. Usually after a woman passes out, Elsa would head to her study, not bothering to even get herself off. Even her moniker insisted she was a beast, a beast in bed maybe, but not a beast at heart. Elsa liked to think that she cares about a woman's needs more than her own, and its more than enough satisfaction, but once its over, its back to work.

Business as usual, but even the thought makes her wretch.

Play girl, but really a softie for divine women. She has what it takes to treat them like a Queen outside the bedroom walls. The blonde could never bring herself to. She hates hurting women...

_I'm__ a hypocrite. _

While she laid there, she was sure that Anna would wake up from her loud thoughts, and the blonde proceeded to move away from the bed. When Anna continued to cling to her, like a child not wanting to let go of her favorite teddy bear. Even if she was sleeping, that girl has a firm grip which is enough to send the blonde's mine straight to the gutter. But being the rare sweet version of herself, Elsa bent down and slowly eased Anna's tight grip from her waist, and lulled her back to sleep. Elsa huffed playfully at the sight of Anna's hair. Sex hair and bed hair makes a pretty heart wrenching and cute jerk reaction that threaten to escape the blonde's throat. But she swallowed deeply, and lifted the blanket and tucked Anna in because she turned slightly cool without Elsa's body warmth.

the blonde did take the time to run a slender finger down the outline of Anna's face, liking how Anna tried to follow the movement by worming her way closer even though she was tightly curled in the warm duvets.

Oh yes Anna I am certainly wrapped around your finger.

Seeing that she was staring, she picked up her clothes before stopping.

_Well…I mean I cant just leave her here._

Elsa looked over her shoulder to see Anna stills snoozing deeply, and shifted her gaze toward the clock, it was 7:49, meaning that Elsa had to be at work by at least 8:30. _I could blow off work and spend the rest of the day- No no no Elsa, don't go there._

Brushing back her bangs in frustration, she continued to stand there unsure what to do next.

She crept out of the room before rushing to the shower, letting the hot water rush over her. The heat of the water made her hiss, but also groan with want; _Its those damn scratch marks she left me...damn her._ She tried to clear her thoughts about last night, and was trying to concentrate on a way to make Anna leave the house, but not make it seem like she's unwanted.

Elsa was unsure what to think about Anna. She is unsure if Anna even know the city's version of her, the Snow Beast. Was she unaware of what I am capable of? Or was she just some innocent that stumbled my way?

She stared at her hands, not liking how suddenly cold it felt, when it was not touching Anna. But as the thought crossed her mind, Elsa smacked her forehead against the shower wall. Oh_ what the hell Arendson! She's just another girl! _Elsa thought, with rationale, _This isn't like you to care, over some girl you just met at the bar no less. You were wasted, and she's a 17 year old, who managed to fuck herself on your thigh and make your heart clench- and..._

She turned off the water, and let the robe wrap around her body, not even bothering to tie it up. Her moral conscious got the better of her and she pressed her palms to her eyes, "Fuck..."

Elsa opened the door quietly, and stared at Anna a bit longer, while leaning against the doorway. But I really dont want to kick her out...The least I could do is to let her stay here and have breakfast with me before I go...but this meeting...Fuck.

_Its not like she has school...its August though...surely she has college or something. Would it be appropriate to talk to her...maybe after?_

Elsa quickly pulled out a set of clothes for Anna to wear, and quickly scribbled a quick note, and laid a small kiss on Anna's hand. As she rushed out of the manor, with her briefcase in hand, she wanted to face palm herself. _Fuck...she has a better hold on me than I thought. _

* * *

Anna woke up hours later feeling deliciously sore. The slight tightness in her muscles was enough to make her purr in contentment. She lazily pulled a hair out of her mouth,to sit up and stretch feeling her bones pop in multiple places leaving her satisfied.

She reached over to her side to see if Elsa was still sleeping, but the sheets were empty. A bit of disappointment filled Anna, but she didn't let that depress her entirely. The little firecracker _knew_ what she was getting into, but she didn't know that it could bother her this much.

She threw her arm over her eyes trying to block out the sun from entering her eyelids, she just wanted to sleep a little longer...but the bed felt too cold to do so. But even as the little firecracker laid there, she couldn't help but think back on what happened the night before.

Although she was 17, she had a lot of connections to enter bars, she was more in to the dancing aspect, than she was drinking. Oaken was just a very chill owner and bartender. She stumbled across the bar, after having a really bad fight with Kristoff, the bulky old man gave Anna a smile before offering a cup of hot chocolate. the thought made Anna laugh in reverie, out of all the alcoholic drinks that covered every wall, the one drink the man offered her was chocolate. And it was instant friendship. And Anna was more than happy to enjoy what little freedom she had with Oaken's Traverse Bar.

But she was surely tempted to get shit face drunk just last night. And she wouldn't care. Her boyfriend at the time, Kristoff, was caught in a liplock with his roommate and best friend Sven. _I mean, I guess couldve seen that coming_. Anna mused bitterly, _I mean those guys practically read each others minds and are always in sync._

Kristoff couldn't handle her...but under the hands (and teeth) of a woman called Elsa Arendson, was able to send her head up to subspace and back. Kristoff was always downplaying her hyper active nature, and was always putting a damper to her moods with Kristoff's typical standoffish let's be honest here, his parents and his infinite many cousins and siblings were enough to send warning flags to Anna, as Olaf insisted.

But Anna had to ignore her best friend's advice. So what if she left out the detail that she was 17. _Its not that it will stop me_, but its not just the lust that prompts Anna to wanna seek more from the mysterious blonde. Its the fact, that Elsa stopped them from continuing to go all the way. Anna felt something warm squeeze her heart, and her lips curled into a smile. So it wasn't sex "sex" per se Anna thought, it was just grinding with our clothes off. _Ah what the hell, it was totally something else...the way she -_

She shook her head vehemently, "You gotta get out of bed, you still have things to do Anna, shes not here, its done its over."

_Maybe she had work?_

Lo behold, when Anna prodded to (attempt to get out of bed) she hissed a little feeling her sensitive pussy lips rub against each other as she tried to walk to the bathroom without falling. Something caught her eye in her peripheral vision and saw clothes neatly stacked on the bedside drawer along with a note.

* * *

Little Minx,

I hope you didnt struggle out of bed this morning, although I'm sure you did.

**Anna snorted.**

I'm afraid I couldn't wake you up and continued as much as I wanted to.

**She bit her lip, remembering how good she felt last night. The sudden ache in her pussy was not from last night is now throbbing. She bit her lip and forced herself to continue, anxious to see what she would write about next**.

As forward as this sounds, would you like to talk about what this is? I'm intrigued by you little minx. You're fascinating to me. Its barely enough in me, to stop from wanting you. I'm getting ahead of myself. I left some comfortable clothes for you (because although that dress makes you look absolutely sinful...it shouldn't be what you should wear in my home), if you have business to attend to during the day, I left some cash on the side if you feel the need for a taxi, or ask my driver to give you a ride. What ever feels comfortable.

Stay out of trouble my little minx, and if you ever need help XXX-XXX-XXXX

X- E.A

* * *

Anna rolled her eyes, and thought it was slightly weird for Elsa to get all...affectionate toward the end.

But she had no attention to contact Elsa afterward. _Why would I ever need her help anyway?_

_The only help I need was getting off. I got what I wanted, and I'm not looking back._

Anna cleaned up, slipped on Elsa's clothes, considering to rip up the letter before stuffing it inside the sweater, before leaving the manor, with her hood covering her eyes. When a cool breeze came by, Anna's lifted the front of a sweater to cover her mouth, inhaling sharply at the cold. When the scent wafted over her, her ached a little, it smelled like Elsa.

But its not like Elsa Arendson would ever know...a girl like Anna.

_Oh...right...I never told her my full name. Anna had to snort, Not like she needs to know_.

No one ever needs to know about Anna Soleil. Because...Anna, Anna always felt as if no one even cared to get to know her completely. But this person...this Elsa Arendson, was enough to give her second thoughts on-

_It's not like she would ever be serious..._Anna thought bitterly. _I know what youre getting at Elsa..._

* * *

Elsa tapped her phone a couple of times during her meeting, she kept toying with it feeling distracted as her thoughts lingered. It was a nagging feeling that Elsa couldnt scratch.

She was sure Anna would've called her by now. This is the first time that Elsa ever considered reaching out to contact a woman, much less a 17 year old. The now irate blonde was upset that this effort to look like she was approachable back fired as the sun began to set during the day.

And then she suddenly felt nervous.

_Would she-?!_  
_No she can't...Wait- Ugh I dont even know anymore! _

From lust, to anger, to what could be described as longing, Elsa stood to stare out into the city, with her hands clasped in front of her.

Who ever Anna is, Elsa was sure into one hell of a adventure.

* * *

Ooooh! Bitchy Anna...:D Gotta love her.

So any predictions on what makes Anna tick?

Even when Elsa's freaking out, she still can write a kick ass letter xD

Leave your responses along with any comments and concerns :D

-Okaami-chin~

P.S I'm looking for a beta! Anyone interested, leave me a PM!


	4. Chapter 4: Breathe

Hello people!~ I iz back with another chapter of Take Me Home. For those who is new to this story, or probably didn't catch on, this is a Modern AU! Elsanna fanfiction. but yeah...anyways, thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites it really means a lot and I hope you guys like this chapter.

Remember that there's questions below and it'd be awesome if you guys can answer!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Breathe**

"Ohhh fu-FUCK! ELSA!" The woman cried out, her hands clutching desperately at Elsa's loose hair as her hips bucked trying to get Elsa deeper in her. The blonde hummed a reply but if it wasn't for pussy lips mashed against her own, she wouldv'e told the woman to shut the hell up. Oh god was she too loud for her taste literally...and figuratively. deciding to put the woman out of her misery from the hours of teasing, Elsa nipped at the woman's clit and gave a sharp tug, and drove her fingers roughly inside pressing at her G-Spot. On cue, the woman's back arched into a fine bow, as low moans escaped her lips and her thighs quaking at the force of her orgasm. Elsa nearly breathed a sigh of relief at the near quiet moans now emitting from her lips. Silence at last. Elsa let the waves continued as she coaxed more cum from the woman who was now spent, and twitching from over sensitivity.

Elsa pulled her lips away, not without turning away and scowling at the wall. She didn't even waste a second longer before flicking on the lights, and tossed the woman her clothes. The woman gaped at her in confusion. She obviously didn't understand, didn't understand who she was in front of.

She wasn't in the presence of Elsa.

No. It was Elsa the Snow Beast. Cruel and unyielding after sending women to heaven and back.

"You have to leave." She said coldly, picking up her clothes and throwing them on. Her azure eyes refusing to meet hazel, as the woman scoffed and trudged off the room with shaky legs.

Before she did, she turned around and gave Elsa a sound smack in the face before leaving with tears in her eyes. Elsa made no move to rub her sore cheek, but stood there unfeeling.

She shook her head, and slumped back down on the bed sighing. The blonde was never that cruel toward a woman before. Hell she never speak to women after having sex with them, she would just leave them to rest, and Elsa would sleep in the guest room. And in the morning she would leave a note like always thanking them for the their time, and make sure that they lock the door on the way out. that was the routine. But this time she didn't go through it.

_And why?_

Because all she could think about when she went down that woman, was going down the little minx that was in her mind begging for Elsa to take her. Thinking about tasting her, thinking about kissing her, thinking about all the sinful things she would do to her if she got the chance.

But she never called back. And Elsa was torn. Torn at why someone would deny her, and torn that she practically pushed Anna away that fateful night.

One time I decided to act all noble and this is what I get? Elsa breathed out frustrated at how the many weeks turned out. Empty unfeeling, and feeling dirty returning home with someone else on her arm every night.

* * *

You know its bad when Elsa Arendson, isn't in her best A game. She was practically a fumbling mess when trying to pick up on women. She was a bit of a mess.

And now here was Elsa…at 21 years old, scourging the internet to find a little tiny feisty minx that seemed to elude her grasp at every turn. Why was she looking? It's practically like asking for troubling. The irate blonde knew that, but something inside doesn't sit just right. When Anna didn't call…Elsa was worried to say the least. Hell, she probably couldn't care less if it was someone else. The other women would've texted her saying that she was great and that they should do it again some time, but the aloof woman didn't bat an eye. But Anna was different.

She would like to argue that it's because of her age, she's concerned if she got home safely, or did she run into any trouble. More than she like to admit, she almost feels responsible for her actions, and deeply regretted letting it get that far.

No matter how far she searched for "Anna" for umpth time, she came up empty handed once again. She was tempted to search for Anna in person, but Elsa. Elsa was scared.

It may sound like Elsa is just being a whiny bitch and just being an overall piussy on not trying to find someone that was so captivating. But she was afraid on what she mind discover, or what might she'd be forced to know. So she didn't look. If it was destiny…if it was some other force that brough Anna to her, she'd find her again and things would work out. Sort of. Hopefully.

The blonde in her robe and boxers paced the room back and forth back and forth, trying to find a way to connect to the young girl once again.

_I don't understand it myself. But it's like…_ Elsa trailed off, _I have to get to know her. I have to…watch out for her. But I don't know anything about her, so why in hell does it sound like I have the right to care?!_

Her nails scrapped her scalp as she tried to find answers but her empty manor and empty halls had none in reply.

All she knew was that Anna was somewhere in the city of Arendelle. And knowing that Anna was last seen breathing and alive in her home, and in Arendelle; and that Elsa is forced to wait until she can see her without repurcussions coming her way. But Elsa had now hwere to look, and judging by how well Anna eluded her for weeks now, that little minx wasn't going to make it easier for her.

Elsa could be a total creep and hire a private detective, but not only will her repurtaion as CEO of Arendelle Incorporation of Technology will be questioned, she could feel that it doesn't sound like her. Stalker Elsa didn't have a nice tone with it. Snow Beast was a title that she can at least feel a bit proud of. But not a stalker.

But that didn't stop Elsa from wishing that Anna would call.

At her secretary, Gerda's urging, Elsa took the day off. It was Friday, and normally Elsa would spend her free nights at the bar, not drinking but keeping a sharp lookout for anyone with fiery red hair and tantalizing green eyes. But no, elsa decided that this time that she'd step away from her usual nights and just roam the city, finally taking the time to enjoy the city and all it offers to her. She would go shopping but it didn't necessarily made her feel any better, she could go for a massage to relax the tense muscles that were on her back and hire a sexy masseuse. But Elsa shook her head, as her libido raged on. That would be a bad idea, and nows not the time for it.

When Elsa saw groups and couples, and friends walk by her, Elsa could feel her shoulders slump just a little bit with every pass of a black. Despite coming up empty handed with Anna, Elsa wasn't really known for her giant social circle. The blonde didn't have many friends following high school, and certainly didn't want to make everlasting bonds in the office with the exception of her secretary Gerda who was the secretary of her late father's. It was nice to keep her around, with familiarity but yup Elsa was a loner.

When Elsa wasn't busy bringing women to Kingdom Cum, the blonde was a hard working President, always locked in her study in the office signing, filing, growling through documents and documents everyday. Her business partners were intimidated when a bold 21 year old announced that she would be taking over Arendelle Incorporation and would personally see to every aspect on who runs her company. It's not everyday you see a bright mind throw herself away at work when she should be making something out of her young adult life. But Elsa brushed it off, making snide comments on how much spent times equal with her private life and her public life. The men wouldn't understand, not even Weasel-ahem Welseton Corporation who tried to out do her company at every turn.

It was annoying really that a snively old man was trying out best one of country's strongest and brightest minds. Nonetheless Elsa like being competitive it was in her nature, as it was being a bit of a cold human being.

Her aloof nature kept people at bay, but at the same time brought unwanted attention. A double edged sword really. It rbought beautiful women to her, but it brought pain of unrequited feelings that came after many nights. It was stupid for Elsa to continued to use it as a pathetic excuse to connect with peoplein a primal level, but its not like she knew any better.

But other than making people scream her name, Elsa wasn't known for keeping conversations with anyone without the implications of sex. Hell she wasn't even sure that she can hold a decent conversation with another human being without wanting more. God that made her sink lower. She didn't have anyone she could talk to, to tell them about how difficult it was to be in the top of the business world, or how hard it was to keep a stable honest level of relationship with anyone. The only thing she can do was work to death, work to make women feel good about themselves, and boosting her ego.

But in the end, it leaves her with a rush of guilt and disgust with herself.

It's also the reason why she never ties herself down to one city for so long. She always had to be on the move. She only planned to stay in Arendelle till the New Year before she heads to France to start her new branch in her corporation.

At least that was the plan, and then Anna happened.

Her inner struggle was stopped when her stomach growled, and Elsa figured that she had be kicking herself enough for the day, and she should eat before she starts her routine of looking at stacks of documents that awaited for her at home. It's not like she had to do them, but she didn't want to be held up because she couldn't sign some silly agreements and contracts.

Her heels clicked across the ground, as her feet dragged her into a little diner that sat at the corner of the Gas Lamp district. It looked quiet and relatively empty and she would rather eat there, than somewhere high end and see any of her former one night stands. It would be awkward and it was nearly enough to put Elsa's appetite in check.

"Really Arendson? You never used to care about what people think of you."

_Well yeah, but you're trying to be different now. _She argued with her mind back. _But for who dipshit?! NO ONE!_ She reasoned rationally, but of course her mind continued, _Well there is one…_

The bell dinged as she opened the door and slinked her way inside the diner, loving how cozy it felt and how her body started to feel warmer. A sandy blonde hair man waved at her, and motioned for her to sit,and Elsa returned to wave with a small smile.

"Sorry about not being able to see you, damn waitress is late again. " He shook his head in mirth, "But if she doesn't get here, I'll take your order, and make it too."

Elsa waved him off saying that there was no need to rush, she was patient she can wait. But she was tired of waiting. For her.

_Is she even worth your time Elsa? Really? Odds are she's never going to come around and give you a time and day. I mean if she wanted to she would've called by now, and just end my misery and told me off already. But now even when Im here...she's still all I can think about. _

The bell sounded again and Elsa resisted to groan in despair, but didn't look up from the menu. All she wanted was to enjoy dinner in peace, and without Anna plaguing her thoughts for at least an hour or two. But maybe the other customer wouldn't be as annoying or obnoxious. Hopefully they wouldn't try to approach her…that wouldn't bod that well for them she was irritated enough.

"Oi! You're late!" the cooked yelled from the kitchen.

Oh so it's the waitress?

"Sorry, sorry Kai!" The waitress stressed back, her voice was agitated and tired but distressed nonetheless. Elsa felt her self being floored.

That voice!

She recognized the voice, before she turned around to see the tiny little minx rushing to put her trademark apron on. She recognized the bun that was almost clumsily placed on the top half of her head, with a few loose hair tumbling down to her shoulders. She recognized the freckled skin that kept Elsa guessing on how much covered her body. She was here. Out of all places, she was right here!

"Damn straight! Just get to it alright? There's someone that's waiting for you."

She stood up and was standing stupefied as Anna huffed playfully at the old man, before literally skipping to her table with her hands on her hips, "I'm on it Kai, you can count on me!"

Elsa breathe, holy shit, you have to breathe, your blacking out, DAMN IT BREATH!

The feisty red-hair girl stuck her thumb out and pointed to the kitchen, "Haha don't worry about the old man over there, he's just a stinker right now. But now I'm here! So what can I get you?"

Elsa's mouth gaped, and the girl looked back at her with a weirded out look on her face. She waved a hand at the blonde trying to get her to focus, "Um hey? You alright in there?"

Elsa licked her lips, feeling her breath returned to her, and her voice growled out a low soft, "Anna…"

* * *

SHABAM! Anna is back! And it looks like she doesn't remember?

Any ideas why Anna never called back?

Should Elsa "take" her right then and there? Or should the epic tease game begin?

Final chance to vote for G!P or no G!P! So leave me your thoughts beautiful people!

P.S Beta offer is still out there for anyone who would want to beta for me :D Leave me a PM!

-Okaami-chin~


	5. Chapter 5: Control

Hey everybody!~ Thanks for your feed back and your votes, and the council (me) has chosen! Buuuuuut! Because I'm going to a be a douche, you guys won't find out till they do the deed ;) So patience y'all, theres a lot more out there and a hell of a lot more teasing.

Thank you for those who favorited/followed/reviewed! You guys rock and I appreciate your guys time in reading this story.

Thank you to my beta/ co-writer for this chapter: Elsanna-Fanboy! He's a new writer, and his story: The Military Life is a great read, if you guys want to, give it a go and give hima chance!

**Warnings: Teasing with little pleasing. Mentions of Dominance and submission. If it's not your thing, please no hate, just carry on with another story.**

Enjoy!~

* * *

**Control**

"Anna…"

_No no no no no no . Please let it not be...A_nna tried not to give herself away that easily. But she cuoldnt deny that even with just a growl, that she had an effect on her. Anna felt that all familiar shiver that crawled up and down her spine. Almost gave in. Almost. She was standing right in front of her. That same woman…

_God damn it Anna, don't give in. LIE. YOU HAVE TO LIE._

"Um yeah? That's my name…Like obviously its on my name tag. May I take your order Ma'am?" Anna stated as if it was the obvious, her voice albeit a bit shaky.

Elsa quirked an eye brow, "But is your name tag there?"

_Ma'am? That sounded kinda hot. I wonder how it would sound like if she screamed it….or moaned it out for me...would she let me. Damn it Elsa keep it in your pants you twit._

Anna scoffed and pointed to her right chest, clearly hinting at the aforementioned name tag. But Anna gulped when she didnt feel the rectangular plate there. _Shit. Damn it I thought I couldve played it off but she - knows_. Anna's mouth was gaped open, unsure how to reply to the feeble excuse of a lie. Elsa gave her a pointed look, and Anna felt rightly chastised. She blushed without meaning to, and she resented it. Damn her. She fidgeted unsure what to do. But she felt small and oddly comfortable under the stare of the blonde. But she was shocked that the woman who brought her to great heights was there, looking at her closely.

"Um-"

"I'll let that little lie of your slide," Elsa smiled playfully, "As long as you answer this question, Kitten, why haven't you called?"

Anna crossed her arms, and look indignant, "I have no idea what you are talking about." She made no correction on the pet name, Elsa noticed. It made her inwardly smirked, Well at least she's not fighting about that.

"Don't lie, you couldn't lie to me even if you tried." Elsa smiled jokingly, liking how Anna squirmed a bit as she stood, "Now, now I won't bite. But I am glad I got to see you again."

Anna gave a nervous laugh and twirled her braids, and looks at her "supposed customer" that she was had to serve."Well um yeah. Um so uh, what are you doing here? I mean like here?

Um...out of all the times, she has to show up on a dead night with no other customers to distract her from the woman sitting before her. But she had to to... whether or not she wanted to because she needed this is a little hard to come by these days. Not that she'd ever admit that out loud. Because it was a tad bit embarrassing.

Elsa looks at the redhead, trying to figure why exactly is she doing in a place like this, she knows that this establishment is owned by not the most friendliest people in the neighborhood. Well except the owner, but the place seemed like in a bit of bad shape. But it felt warmer than she thought, and it sure as hell beat eating in a diner filled with obnoxious patricians who cared nothing more about showing off their money.

Anna starts talking, not going in any direction whatsoever, just kinda spilling out random stories about her everyday clumsiness, not much about her personal life.

Elsa wanted to know about her, wanted to know a little more about the girl that has her whipped. Of course Elsa would never admit it but the thought is in the back of her mind.

Elsa asks the question "So why do you work here? You know its not the most liked restaurant in town?"

Anna acting all nervously, unsure what to say to the older woman, she tried to keep her personal life as much as possible away from her, but it wouldn't hurt to say something back. "Kai's a nice guy, and needed an extra hand to run this place. His wife, Gerda is the only other employee here, but you know they needed someone youthful here. And here I am!"

Elsa smiled warmly, "Well I think you fit right in. It makes this restaurant warmer here with your smile."

Anna blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear,"It's just me, its nothing special."

Elsa grinned and stood up, sauntering over to her, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her lips ghosting over her ear, "I'm at awe on how adorable you are. I'll stop teasing you, if you'll serve me...dinner.

"Now that's just-" Anna's face felt hot. the implication of that satement made her her heart sieze and a tremor bouldered through her.

"I'm just kidding. But I will ask you as my waitress to talk to me...There's nobody here to talk to and I actually kind of want to get to know you." The woman replied coolly. "And tp find out why you keep dodging my question…"

Anna shrugged, but slid in the opposite seat regardless of the slight implication of her serving the blonde. "I wasn't sure how to even call back."

Elsa watched how the petite woman in front of her almost shied away from her gaze. She almost had to hold back a small giglle in how much Anna acted like a little kitten. Not that she would ever say that outloud. She could imagine Anna stomping her feet, and hissing at Elsa at the comment. Must be handled wit ha gentle but firm touch, Elsa surmised.

But as she continued to look at her, she was concerned on how introverted she was when prodded.

"Its okay, I'll find out some time later then." She relented.

An slight awkward silence filled the the air, the longer Anna fidgeted under Elsa's stormy gaze.

_Am I that bad at conversations_, Elsa groaned internally, _It's even a miracle to think that girls find me attractive...man. I really need to get out more._

Anna on the other hand, was trying to find some excuse to not be Elsa's waiter. _I dont know how long I can keep up with this. I have to get out of here._

"I can't be this bad to talk to." Elsa joked lightly, trying to ease the tension.

"It's not that you're not bad to talk to. I ramble way to much, and I'm awkward."

"That's a shame, I think you're special. In the best way possible."

Anna felt heat rise to her cheeks, and her mouth gaped open at how forward the woman across from her was being. She closed it slowly and gulped.

_Wow damn, Elsa you can be damn smooth if you want to be._

Never had Elsa had such a small polite conversation with a girl she's pursuing, most girls would kill to just even have a two minute conversation with the Arendson...Snow Beast Elsa. _Damn this girl got me wrapped around my finger I wonder what's hidden in the feisty but sweet exterior of her._

Elsa looks blankly at the menu asks,"So what is the best thing on this menu, this place doesn't exactly scream best food of the town kind of thing you know? "

"Well duh, I mean you need to eat, but you could've went somewhere else-" Anna said in a pissed off tone, then she wanted to slap her face and crawl in a corner and die. "Oh shit wait that came up wrong, its that this is awkward, I mean-"

Elsa quirked her eyebrow and gave the tiniest of frowns, "No no no! I mean, its not awkward, it's just _I'm_ awkward, you're gorgeous..."

"You think I'm gorgeous?"

Anna looked away, staring at the floor, thinking the floor was really well cleaned today, "Um...well yeah, you're pretty and you're hair looks soft, and you look soft."

Anna unsure of what to say, because she barely eats at the joint, truthfully she hated the food but she wouldn't tell Kai that and especially not tell Gerda (Kai's wife and co-onwer), she was like a grandmother to Anna, it would break her heart to find out that if Anna doesn't like the food. "Umm well.. I'll ask for the chef's special, I'll be right back."

"Oh no you don't, you aren't escaping me this time, I'll order right now, I'm just give me a salad, Raspberry Ice Tea and you're number." Elsa spoke smoothly, not wanting the younger girl to leave her sight.

Anna writing everything she heard word for word down on her notepad, even including her number without giving it a second thought. Only after she just finished writing she didn't realize that she actually put her phone number down, writing in pen she tried to quickly scratch it out, but before that Elsa grabbed the notepad ripped the bottom half the paper that included Anna's number and gave the paper top part back that had her order on it.

Just shocked on what just happened Anna stood there, staring at the older woman blankly, not believe she just swiped the paper out of her hand tore off the bottom half just to get her number. I have not seen that method before, Anna thought. She has had plenty of guys and girls ask her out and for her number but this was a first for her. She just took it from her. It kinda reminded Anna of a child who was eager for sweets.

"Anna...Soleil?" Elsa chuckled, " Anna Soleil. It suits you. Carry on, get my food."

"No! Give it back! Please please! Give it back!" Anna struggles trying to take a hold of the ripped piece of paper. But Elsa always pulled it away.

"Anna. Please, If you let me have this, I'll stop teasing you for the rest of the evening," Elsa conceded, stealing a quick nip in the ear, before settling back down in to the chair. The red-head flushed, and stammered a reply, "I-I…."

Elsa stood up, before Anna stomped off and gripped Anna's wrist lightly and pressed a kiss on her neck. "Better yet. there is something I do want...a small appetizer ...right...now… with your lips."

Anna's hands were shaking as she tried to steel herself from the the dexterous touch. She couldnt even clear up tables without trembing in front of her. It must be pathetic...Anna thought nervously, as she felt teasing touches travel up her lower back, the lower back of her outfit for work was open because this diner was a little more risque at night, the bodice was tied tightly but loose enough off some skin, and Elsa was taking advantage by loving how toned Anna's body seemed to be. It was as firm and as soft as she remembered. Feeling the muscles ripple under the teasing touch, she pressed harder at the lower circle of her back, massaging it. She toyed with the string a little bit, before fiddling it, "I want to take this off of you with my teeth."

"Ma'am, I - I should r-really get to the kitch-en" A nip there. "To start-" Another nip here. "your or-der." Nip there.

"It's back to Ma'am huh? You still haven't finished order," Elsa pointed out with a low growl, "And there's something I've been dying to taste…" The older woman felt the girl tremble under her fingers, and heard her breath hitched a little. A small whine escaped the latter's throat, but didn't make a move of rejection. Its like she was powerless. And if there was one thing Elsa liked, it was having control.

Hearing no immediate no from the girl, Elsa thought it was alright, but she moved slowly. but her hands never went for the knot again. Instead it went straight for the fiery red locks that were slowly coming undone. She deduced that the little woman had rushed her way here, without completely fixing up her attire. She rolled her eyes at the the imagination of Anna running up and down the stairs hastily trying to get everything in order. it just seemed like a very Anna thing to do.

_This minx always has a way to tempt me…._The beast that rattled inside of her mind argued back.

She ran her hands through her hair, and slowly gyrated their hips together, moving them in a slow dance that played across the diner. It was enough to fuel her desire a bit more, but even then, it didn't rise any further, she nuzzled the locks breathing in her scent and loved the cinnamon scent was was laced on her skin.

She had to pull back, before it can escalate even further. Elsa pulled back with a deprecating sigh, and hugged Anna tightly from behind, instead, using her head as a stoop for her own. The blonde let her weight drop and leaned a little but more fully into Anna's letting the troubles of her day go.

"The things you do to me." It was a low hum, but it was enough to make Anna frown slightly. Anna braced herself against the table, and felt the weight of the blonde who looked close to snoozing on her shoulder. The pair stayed like that for a few more minutes. Elsa nuzzled closer, loving the warmth under her. Anna on the other hand was feeling conflicted on the inside. She didn't know what to do.

"What would you have me to do you Ma'am? Customers are….always right," Anna hated how awkward it sounded coming form her mouth.

Elsa's eyes snapped opened, and her mouth gaped open at the implication. Did she just asked-

Anna looked up to see darkened azure orbs looking at her with what it looked like deep want with little restriant. It made her breathless but oddly safe. She tensed a little when Elsa spun her around, trapping her body between the table and blonde's strong lithe body. Anna squeaked and grabbed the blondes jacket by the lapels and felt her face flush when Elsa moved closer titling her head back with her head steady on the base of her neck.

Her voice lowered a few octaves, making it sound husky and was laced with want, "Do you have any idea what you're asking for?"

Anna made a feeble, "Yes" but the former shook her head, staring deeply, "Are you sure?"

The tightened grip on her waist and the loose tug on her hair was enough to sizzle her mind and Anna whimpered, "Yes."

She didn't hesitate to crash their lips together, feeling silky lips against her own. It was rough, passionate and she was dying to taste Anna. It felt perfect, puffy lips moving almost fluidly against her own, their pace was furious. Teeth clashed together, with rough nips with every draw of breath, and Anna felt her mind was swimming, with the thoughts of the blonde encompassing all around her.

She wasn't sure what to do wit her hands, but it as if she was being easily molded in the blonde firm but gentle grip, she leaned back letting her mouth open easily when the blonde was demanding entrance. When their tongues touched, Anna let out a tiny moan as she pulled away gasping for air.

Elsa grinned seeing Anna's eyes cloud with lust and near confusion. But she leaned back down and pressed a gentle kiss on her freckled cheek, moving lower to capture her lips in a slower kiss. This time Anna moved meekly, trying to follow the movements of Elsa's lips as she teasingly pulled away. Anna scooted closer with ever movement. Elsa smirked into the kiss, loving how Anna as falling into her little trap. Anna whimpered in need, when Elsa' refused to push back deeply against her lips, sje always had to move closer to her. Damn it all just stay still!

She yelped when her bum left the table and she was nearly falling before being caught by Elsa. Instantly her legs wrapped around her waist, and her hands wrapped around her neck. Elsa hands were running through her thighs, with one hand holding Anna by the waist, loving how light she was.

She pouted when the blonde laughed merrily, "Couldn't keep your hands off of me?"

Anna huffed, and hugged tighter, biting back a moan, when Elsa pressed firmly against her, her clothed sex brushing up on Elsa's pants. "You keep teasing me."

"Okay okay, I'll stop," Elsa relented smoothly, not wanting her to be upset. Elsa eased them down, before taking her lips again, feeling slightly addi-no getting addicted with the taste of Anna on her lips.

It was gentler then the other ones. Its no longer passionate, it was no longer teasing and playful, it was like a gentle pass of lips. They are just testing. Something they haven't done the first time they met. If anyone wanted a do over it was Elsa. She didn't want to make it out of nothing. And Anna felt her coming down from that the onslaught of emotions that was threatening to take over.

They spent few precious minutes like that, just simply feeling. Anna was almost sighing into the kiss, and Elsa finally felt her world shift slowly into perspective. This 17 year old, in just weeks kept this firm grip on her world, and she'd be lying if didn't it to stay like that

It was enough...it was enough to give Anna clarity to stop this moment.

"I can't do this…. You have to stop!"

Anna pushed her far away as her feeble arms could, Elsa stumbled back and looked down in her hands, cursing at her insensitivity, _Why did she push away? Maybe, I did push her too far. But I mean we only just kissed! Wait wait wait it's not about you, its about her. _

Elsa gently walked back to Anna's side, and seized Anna by the hips, and looked at her with worried eyes, "What made you turn away from me?"

When Anna didn't meet her gaze, Elsa gently ran a finger to her chin and with a little pressure, forced Anna to look at her, "Please, don't hide these eyes from me. Especially when you're obviously...hurting. Did I hurt you?" I'm sorry."

She inspected the woman under her arms, taking in every key feature. Hair strands were loose from her braid. Elsa clicked her tongue, I_ probably tugged on it too hard. Her lips were bruised, and there might've have been bruises on her hips. Damn it Elsa, can't you do anything right, the right way for once?!_

It was sincere, endearing, it was comforting to know that Elsa can admit that she was wrong, but Anna didn't feel her fear leaving her.

"I'm sorry-" Anna whimpered, but not without curling into Elsa's strong arms even though she shouldn't have. The last thing she wanted was the woman who was comforting her to find out. She buried her face in her neck, whimpering a little bit more. more.,"No…y-yes...I-I-"

_I'm taken. And I don't know how to tell you._

Elsa sat them down once more, this time letting the girl curl up in her arms. She wanted to smack herself at her lack of tact and lack of control. She wanted to show her- _no no Elsa you messed up. You need self control._

Feeling Elsa hug her for the first time since that night, made Anna go lax and feel the stress of the day leave her. She knew that she had more to talk about with the woman. She wanted to yell at her, slap her, just anything to show her the torment of not feeling wanted. But right now, she could care less. at least for a moment, Anna was wrapped around her waist, sighing.

Elsa smoothed out her hair, looking at the girl below her liking how she almost resembled an innocent child who was chasing sleep. "I'm sorry Kitten... if I did hurt you."

Their silence was interrupted, when the doors suddenly slammed open, causing both the women to break from their little world.

"Anna!"

_Oh wow...an interruption. Does the fucking universe hate me!?_

"Anna!" A ugly side burned man walked by, looking disheveled and literally reeked of some stench that Elsa couldn't put her finger on it. But it was disgusting. She felt Anna tremble slightly, and if Elsa was good at picking up signals as she claims to be, she could guess...that Anna wasn't fond on this guy.

Elsa pulled Anna behind her. She glared at the man that was walking hastily over to them, and whisked Anna away from her grip.

"Hans!" The petite woman squeaked in pain at the rough handling, is everyone handling her like some fucking object? The nerve!

Anna lowered her gaze though...she couldn't have an outburst right now...Hans was talking. When he talked, she wasn't allowed to speak. The only time she could...was when-

"Anna, are you even listening to me?! You know better than to respond to me in that way!" the man hissed glowering at her. Anna subtly curled into herself, not liking how she was forced to the center of attention at the outburst that Han's made. Anna bit her lip to refrain from sputtering out curses, but she bit her lip harder, trying to stop from tearing up and crying in front of him...and especially in front of her.

"What are you doing there? NEXT TO HER?!"

Anna scuffed her shoes on the floor, not meeting his gaze. That was what she was taught under him. Always look down, "She's my customer. I'm suppose to serve her." She said as if there was nothing wrong about the statement. Well there honestly anything wrong with it. Well maybe except the kissing. if Anna had to be completely honest, she didn't mind one bit.

"SERVE HER?!" Hans alliterated with hostility.

"Yes sir." She replied with her head down.

_Sir?! Why would she call him sir?! _Elsa's mind screamed in confusion. _Okay what the hell is going on?!_

"The only person you serve, is me." Hans breathed, looking at her with lust now cloaking his eyes. Anna shivered but not in lust, with shame and disgust. "You should be over my knees, begging for forgiveness for what you just did."Anna winced, and curled slightly in on herself at the threat. She hated feeling weak against him. But what can she do?

Elsa was floored, _She's a sub? A taken submissive?_ _But how recently?!_ Before she took her home? Even before that? That made her mad. Anna was a submissive...that thought made her growl in want. But seeing these douche-bag's hands on her kitten, was enough to set her on edge.

When she saw Anna's face alter to a look of shame, fear and disgust, a surge of protection built in her. Elsa stepped in and redirected Han's attention away from Anna and toward herself.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" She demanded with her head-bitch-in-charge-face on, she usually saves this mask for her business meetings, but there are situations like these ones were the bitch face was necessary. Han's doubled back and realization came over him when he looked at the blonde form head to toe.

"Arendson…"

Elsa shifted her weight from one leg to another, her gaze never faltering, "Oh, so you know of me?

The man met her glare, with his on, and seized up his shoulders,"Hans Wesleton, nephew and future heir of the Welseton incorporation."

"So the last bastard son of the 13 affairs your father has…" Elsa commented offhandedly, loving how Han's sputtered and turned beet red at the jab. Well its not old news, everyone in the business world knew that Han's father, the brother of Duke Welseton, Reginold Welseton was a man-whore, having many affairs with women and being the bane of the family name. 12 sons, before Hans, proved to be nothing more than just airheads, unworthy of handling a corporation. But Hans, something doesn't about him besides being a douche-bag didn't sit right with her. "What makes you think you're even worthy of being Anna's owner."

"You're out of line! You need to back the fuck off!"

Elsa fisted his collar,"No! You're the asshole who's out of line! She's 17! She's a child!"

Anna seem to cringe at the term, but Elsa couldn't see it, she was too busy trying not to rip Hans a new one.

"How the hell did you consent to him? He reeks of bad owners." Turning to Anna, that oddly protective feeling was seeping in. There's no way that Anna could have consented herself to this bastard. Welseton's were terrible…surely Anna knew that…

"She's promised to me. And she's all mine." Hans "douche-bag" Welseton replied with a sneer, "You ruined all the other ones with your cold hands, she's one of the few who are still pure and still so obedient to my commands."

Anna turned away from her gaze, making the blonde feel helpless at the fact that she couldn't defend herself from something that was true. and Elsa growled,"That's bullshit! If I'd known I'd never leave her to the likes of you."

_What the hell are you saying Elsa!? You're claiming her right here and now!?_

"What makes you think that you have the right to judge me on how I treat her?!" Hans questioned, "You're not even a registered Dominant."

"If I was, I'd be better at it than you." I know I was better than you. She came without me touching her, her mind said possessively. but that made her sound like Han's himself, and he didn't want to stoop to that level. There's no way in hell that she'd ever be on this level. She turned toward Anna, and tried to reign back from saying that she was this close to taking Anna. But if she said it out loud...who knows what would happen to Anna when she returned home to this bastard.

"HEY! ALL Y'ALL BETTER TAKE THAT PISSING FIGHT OF YOURS OUTSIDE. HANS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY DINER, AND YOUNG LADY ITS BEST THAT YOU LEAVE NOW, QUIT HARASSING MY WAITRESS" Kai called out from the kitchen, Elsa bit back a sound of protest but kept her cool.

She smoothed out the folds of her shirt, before addressing the patron,"Sir, let me finish what I have to say to her." Elsa trying to argue back, so she can make her point. "I'll be off by then."

"You better make it fast, I'm closing up shop." Kai warned. Hans nodded in agreement, the smug smile still on his lips.

She faced Anna, not liking how she turned away from Elsa entirely, with her back toward her. She saw arms wrapped around her body, as if she was trying to shut the world out. That bubbly, awkward girl, that brought smiles with every turn was not there. The posture...made Elsa worried. She may not be a Dom, but she could tell that it was a stance of submission...It was a stance of fear.

"I-" She was cut off.

"You found me, now you can go back to wherever your home is and find someone else. Someone who can be…whatever you want her to be." Anna whispered, with her head to the floor. She was already crying and the blonde wanted nothing more to take her home and comfort her. Hans couldn't be trusted. But even she knew the rules of Dominants. Once one is claimed, there can be no challengers. "Just another toy."

She hated that rule, that's why she never claimed, but at the eyes in this douche-bag, all it takes is for one naive little girl to get caught. And its over.

All the blonde wanted was her little Anna to look her in the eye and tell her that. Elsa stood closer to Hans, standing toe to toe with him.

_I know she doesn't want to be with him...I just need some time to find out why. And how I will get her back to the real meaning...of being owned and loo- STOP ELSA. ONE FUCKING THING AT THE FUCKING TIME DAMN IT._

"You're n-not...like that.…I'd take care of you." Elsa said over her shoulder, her voice filled with hints of guilt, and hidden aggression towards the situation. "Kitten listen to me."

"You didn't the first. At least Han's did that." Anna stopped her right there,"I made my choice and I'm sticking with it! t stopped working the moment you wouldn't take me. That was my chance -" She held back saying, f_ree from Hans, but he was standing just right there._ Letting her free hands to be clenched in fists she continued,"You should've never come here! You shouldn't never TRIED TO FIND ME. What you're hoping for…its not here."

Anna strained out, trying to sound like she was saying the truth. But her mind was in a whirlwind, she didn't even know if the things coming out of her mouth was lies or truths any more.

Elsa didn't want her. Didn't take her. Didn't stay with her. Only wanting to her to be at the proper age. She didn't try, she didn't search. Why call her if its not even a guarantee. That was Anna's thought process since that night, and now...with Han's, she wasn't even sure.

"So you ran away to a person who gave you a second look?!" Elsa said in shock, she took a deep breath, and huffed angrily,"You know what forget it." Elsa said over her shoulder toward Anna, before roughly shoving past Hans. Before she left, she turned to the patron of the diner and bowed, "Sorry for the disruption, I left a hefty tip for your service Mr. Kai."

Hans smiled smugly when the blonde left. But when Anna watched her leave, Anna felt lost without her there. "Elsa..."

* * *

Grumbling angrily to herself, chastising herself for leaving the diner with lack of grace as she would've normally done; Elsa stormed through the streets of Arendelle with fire in her eyes, she dug her hands deep in her pockets, hands curled into fists.

After a few minutes of walking, she could feel her anger die out, and regret seep back in.

"I had no idea all this time, who or even what makes Anna...Anna."

She's a sub. She's in a relationship. A potentially abusive one. She had been looking for someone to assume her role as a dominant. Someone to keep up with her hyper antics, someone to keep her grounded.

But even then, Elsa wouldn't know what to do. She's never dwelled on it before. Hell, she never even knew that this was a world that she'd be involved in.

She never even had a healthy stable relationship. And to know that a 17 year old was asking so much of her. Could Elsa Arendson even deliver?

All those boasts at Hans are meaningless...what source of validity did they have? Nothing.

She unclenched her fist, and felt a crumpled piece of paper in her took it out and saw it had Anna's number on it, the mystery behind Ms. Soleil intrigues Elsa, as she kept walking, not looking at anyone who so much as glances her way. Ignoring Hans and Anna's argument behind her, she decided that it was best to leave her alone, even though she keeps wanting more, she likes the rush the redhead gives her. She has never felt more alive and interested in a person, much less a girl, who isn't even Elsa's "normal" type. The blonde wasn't the type to care for someone or to be in charge of someone's submissive nature. If anything all her one night stands she rather be cleaned from them, cut off all ties, cut everything. But she can't...not with Anna.

But she decides to give it a few days, before she makes any decisions on whether or not to pursue the 17-year old and find out the mystery on why she's taken by the douche-bag Hans, also why she's working in a restaurant that isn't really known or do well, she knows that Anna can find another job for sure in a different establishment, so money can't be the issue. This puzzles Elsa, she wanted to find out the full story and maybe actually take her home. But first thing's first. She took out her iPhone, and held the home button, and asked Siri.

"What does it take to be a full fledged dominant?"

* * *

Ah, another cockblocker ;) gotta love those. And boy did that escalate quickly. But the story is just starting people!

So any ideas on how Anna got paired up with Kristoff? Hans? Or how she came into the role?

Will Elsa own up to her future role? Or will she turn away from it?

What do you guys think? :D Leave me your thoughts beautiful people!

**-P.S Is interested in doing a cover art for this? :P PM me!**

-Okaami-chin~


	6. Chapter 6: Discovery

**Hey guys~ I iz back with another chapter of Take Me Home! **

**Thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! I appreciate every single one of you! **

**Do me a favor though? Can you guys be kind to answer some of the questions down below? :P I know some of you guys are confused, and it would help me, help you all get on the same page with me. **

**But for those who are kinda shy in asking what's going on. Here's a little snippet of what happened so far!**

Summary: Anna and Elsa finally meet again after weeks of separation. Elsa tries to coax Anna in telling her about why she avoided her since that night. But Anna didn't say anything. Instead the pair attempted to get to know each other, resulting in Elsa smoothly stealing Anna's phone number. The two kissed and lightly teased each other in the middle of the empty diner, leaving Anna confused and unsure what to say to Elsa about her current situation. That Anna was a sub, and was in possession to someone else. Then Hans came in telling Elsa to back off from his sub/ girlfriend. Elsa confused and hurt at Anna's choices of dominant/boyfriend and storms out leaving Anna alone with douchebag Hans. But when Elsa storms away, she needed to learn more about the dominant-submission world, in the hope for finally taking Anna home and away from danger.

**Warnings: Mentions of neglect and other darker themes.**

* * *

**Discovery**

Anna sighed for the umpth time, as she wiped another table that was covered in messy spahgetti. Some people just don't seem to understand the need for proper food etiquette. The food goes in your mouth, not the damn table, Anna grumbled, feeling irritation build in her system. It was barely noon, and her shift had just begun. The not so feisty red-hair moaned in despair, at the idea of being stuck in this diner for another 7 hours. It's not like she hated the diner, its just a dead beat diner. No one shows up.

It was badly located in a throng of bars and clubs, its not really the best place to be looking for a diner, for most people in Arendelle would be looking for the best place to party.

And lately, customers started to come less and less. And right now, there had only be one for the past 3 days.

Confusion was set on Anna's features at the thought of how was this place even running if there was no customers. Whenever she asked Kai and Gerda, they would gave her a strained smile and tell her not to worry about it.

"We are doing fine right now, Anna. We just recently got an anonymous donation," They said almost quietly. "Things will turn around, don't worry about a thing."And well that had an opposite effect. She was worried, really really worried. It made her think of all the things they had to pay for: the gas that would never heat the grill, the lights to light up the bare tables with no one to sit in them, the water for dishes that would never had to be washed.

She winced at the thought of them paying for the broken dishes that Anna dropped, the repairs to the fallen pictures on the walls, and for everything after. It was even a miracle that she even gets a check every two weeks.

I feel really bad now for them. I wish there was someway i can help out more and not make it anymore harder for them. Anna questioned quietly.

She tried to think of a better way to reel in some customers, but as the minutes ticked by

_The last time some one was here was...Oh yeah...it was last night. When Elsa showed up, and she left a 2,000 tip. But even 2,000 dollars probably wouldn't cover everything._

_And I yelled at her too. Maybe she would've came back and told all her socialite friends that this would be a good place, if I wasn't such a bi-_

Her thoughts her snapped, when she heard a voice calling for her,"C'mon Anna, I don't pay you to start day dreaming!" Kai joked lightly, as he came through the door, with a box of fresh new dishes from the factory.

Gerda in tow laughed maerrily as she hurried Anna toward the kitchen to cook her a light brunch. Anna smiled fondly at the pair. They were surely something out of this world and so generous and kind. But the pit of guilt inside her won't settle until she found a sure way to help them.

But even while they were chatting away, and Anna eating the breafast special with her cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk her mind couldn't keep away from the tall blonde who seized her heart at the finger tips. It made her wonder how far has she fallen…

* * *

Before Anna realized that she was a submissive, there were a couple of traits that described her.

She was loud, obnoxious, a mini dare devil, eccentric in the best of ways. The petite woman, had no patient bone in her body, always opting just to go with it. The term, "Slow down," was foreign to her ears, which usually results in Anna breaking a lot of rules and a lot of stuff.

She was also very likable among her peers, and she was glad that she had the ability to make friends. The problem was that she couldn't keep her friends as easily as she hoped.

"When will you ever learn to start using you head?" They jeered at her almost incessantly. Anna's heart twinged at the memory. And she smiled sadly, at her life now, where friends were sort of non existent besides Kai and Gerda. Friends easily dismissed her as some sort of a dumb broad, and it never cease to leave a small ache in Anna's heart.

She wasn't used to feeling disliked.

She was born from a loving family, who wanted nothing more for her to enjoy life at its fullest, as long as Anna was true to herself And she always thought well of her parents. They were kind, but…Anna hated to admit this to herself. You wouldn't have guessed that she didn't like how they can be a little bit dismissive with her actions. I mean, Anna had free reign with her life. She could eat all the chocolate in the house and never get in trouble. She could crash in the knights armors of the local museum and she wouldn't be yelled at. If she accidentally single handedly destroyed a face sculpture of the city mayor, Harrison Durmstrang, by dropping it at a gala, Anna was easily forgiven.

It's not like the fiesty red-head took advantage of this little extra freedom she had, but she also didn't know when enough was enough.

And that's when she knew that there was something a little bit different about herself. She discovered it when she was 16. So it was not that long ago.

She always felt the need to connect to someone, when there was someone who can understand her, but at the same time, let her know when to calm down. It wasn't easy, not a lot of people can keep up with her eccentric personality.

It's like she always knew that she needed someone to ground her and tell her enough is enough. And now at the age of 17, she didn't know what enough enough meant, stop. Even Anna at the age of 17 would've figured out what her limits were. But being born in a life without a sense of control and limits…well that was very hard to ingrain in her mind.

When she started dating Kristoff at the start of her senior year, he was the first to try to teach her that.

His catch phrase, "Woah there feisty pants," was used all the time to remind Anna, that Kristoff as big as he was, didn't have the stamina to keep up with her.

But the pair certainly had fun together. Like the one time Anna convinced Kristoff to go chase after a loose stray dog together, which resulted in them being covered head to toe in dirt, sewage slime, and trash, but at least the dog came home safe. It was one of their safer adventures together, but she still loved that memory.

And the other time that Kristoff convinced Anna that rock climbing would be a great way to wear Anna long enough for her to stay focused on one thing. what he didn't anticipate was Anna teasing him that she can climb better than him. With competitive nature glowing in their eyes, they would race to the top of the mountain, with them stumbling down the rocky trail ahead because of their sore muscles.

She loved that about Kristoff.

His parents were a bit fond of her. But that's just the thing, they were a bit fond of her. Anna would sometimes over hear their conversations at night. Granpabbie, Kristoff's grandfather, complains that Anna was a little too much for Kristoff. That she couldn't sit down long enough before running off to some other form of danger. that she'd always make Kristoff worried or drag in in situations he was not entirely comfortable with. Sure Grandpabbie had his reservations, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

Anna honestly tried her best to please the man, but it was sort of hard to, when she didn't feel all that welcome.

She wanted to find a balance with someone. And she thought it was Kristoff. But even she knew that it wasn't entirely meant to be. Kristoff only could share that with Sven. They just get each other. Well Anna figured she was a tough nut to crack, but she wasn't sure that letting her entire being in the hands with Kritoff was good thing either. So technically she had a feeling it wasn't going to last. And that hurts.

Now, at 17 and she knew what she wanted. But no one in this small city of Arendelle was going to give that to a small girl. THey figured she was just being her little naive self of waiting for Prince Charming to come, but that was entierly teh case. She wanted what Kristoff and Sven has. She wanted love, she wanted to feel at peace with herself.

And then she met Elsa.

Not formally at least.

But with Elsa...that was something...elation couldn't even describe it. Not even the feeling of diarrhea could describe this butterfly. _But surely it was somewhere in that zone_. Elsa ministrations with her fingers and her voice, sent Anna to subspace. She felt so spacey but felt so grounded and safe. Anna flushed when she remembered that she broke down nearly after the explosive orgasm. It shook her to her very core, but when Elsa stared down on her when it happened, guiding her down gently...Anna shivered.

It was want...and something else.

But before Anna could even decipher it. She fell into the most dreamless sleep of the mysterious blonde up till that morning. And when she woke up alone, more than she had to admit, it left her with a hollow place inside. Despite knowing Elsa as Elsa Arendeson. She just knew Elsa as Elsa that night. Just someone she connected with.

But the thing that she hated was that Elsa couldn't stick around. She had to leave. But the note that she gave her was sweet in her own way. But deep down inside Anna's insecuirty said: that she only wanted Anna for sex. If that was the case, Elsa wouldn't hesitate to go all the way, and Ana would let her. Her submissive nature would've let her. Elsa owned her that night, and Anna couldn't fight back ebcause she wanted it to. It was more than Kristoff could offer her.

Elsa was careful with her. _Probably to stay away from trouble legally._ Anna thought. Maybe she was a bit strong at first in insisting. But she realized that it was a bit of her fault too.

The reason why she didn't call Elsa back...is because she was scared. Scared what being a submisive could mean in real life. I mean what are the odds that Anna found the one in a middle of a bar no less? The one who was destined to own her, but love her completely. Control her, but allow her to be her true self.

She knew that it had to be the same for Elsa too. Elsa surely needed someone to balance out her life too. But she didn't know her long enough to make it happen...yet.

Just that simple word, "Yet." was enough to fill it her with hidden excitement….but also hidden dread.

_Hans. Hans was something else though._

* * *

She was forced out her reverie when she felt a small buzz on her thigh. A squeak escaped her, when she realized it was just her phone, vibrating constantly. A text message?

Her heart started to race in anxiousness, her hands starting to feel a bit clammy. She was almost nervous of what she might find. It might be Hans, or...no no it cant be Elsa. She wouldn't want to talk to her after that outburst last night. And she wouldn't want to talk to Hans either. He was sooooo not happy with her at the moment.

_I honestly cant blame her._ Anna thought. I_ practically told her...that she wasn't needed anymore._

She picked up her phone and it said.

**Elsa Arendson: Kitten, let me apologize for my behavior. ****I want no harm to happen to you from my selfishness. **I was out of line, but I will respect your boundaries. But, I want to be a friend to you. In case anything were to happen to you...I need to learn more about your world. That being said, would it be okay, if Hans let me borrow you for the night, to bring you to a chocolate parlor?

The next text said: **I hope you're having a wonderful day.**

Anna hesitated. For a minute. No no for about 4 hours before having the balls to reply. She tried to to formulate a response while she continued to do her chores at the diner, only stopping to look at the message over and over and over again.

Nearly smacking herself in the face, she groaned at the memory of Elsa easily attaining her phone number with her suave nature. She felt almost guilty of giving Elsa her number without really fighting back. "Almost."

Everything about that text message, sent red flags to Anna. It sounded like a real bad idea. She was Han's girlfriend and Han's submissive. It was improper of her to go with someone who seem to have a genuine interest in her. It wouldn't be fair to Hans or Elsa.

But that didn't explain why Elsa had to find answers from Anna about her inner nature. What did Elsa want to accomplish from this? Did she want to be a Dominant in her own right? Did the blonde want a submissive of her own? But if she was so curious to learn, why through Anna?

Even then, he wasn't entirely sure what to make up of the situation she was in. Elsa did say that she wouldn't go after Anna...until she was 18. But Elsa never said anything of not wanting to get to know her. Personally for once. It was a bit of a 180 of Elsa's character as a player, but curiosity piqued inside her.

Her heart fluttered, she wanted to get to know her too. She wanted to know that even when Elsa insisted that Anna could be the worst decision she ever made by going after a minor, why would Elsa want to be around her after everything that just happened?

Hopefully she can get answers. From Elsa. And from herself.

**To Elsa Arendson: Hans said...It's okay.**

The thing is, she never asked Hans permission. But it didn't stop Anna from smiling widely, when Elsa responded with a simple, **":P"**

* * *

For the rest of the day, Anna and Elsa texted, with Anna's mood lightening up making her dance and sing while she worked. Kai and Gerda shook their heads fondly at the sight of Anna using the mop as a makeshift dancer/microphone as she glided up and down the floor with brushes tied to her feet, allowing her to slide and clean the floors while she sang. They figured it was Anna just being Anna, and left her to her minstrations.

Anna belted out lyrics from Beyonce, with a sad attempt to twerk, "We be all night, ohhhhhhhh~ OH!"

She slipped from her makeshift skates, and landed on her bum, with the mop, smacking her solidly in the face. Anna groaned and rubbed her face, and thought of the most funniest thing. She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick photo of her and her troubles, with the subject title:

**I tried to twerk...look what happened.**

The reply she got just minutes later was something that made her squeal in delight,

**Elsa Arendson: You are absolutely adorable.**

And it was official, nothing can ruin her day, after this.

* * *

When Anna returned that night, after receiving the full details from Elsa, she was met with a cold shiver down her spine. She whirled around to see Hans with a mysterious gleam in his eyes.

"Anna…" Hans breathed, his eyes flashing over her features. He stood up slowly, his hands going to his tie pulling it down roughly, with his body barreling towards Anna's having her pressed against the wall. Anna groaned in pain, when her head knocked against the plaster wall, cursing at the thought of a dent being there. She felt his left hand, pulling her leg up and positioned it around his waist, leaving her legs open wide enough for him to press in. The uniform of her skirt rode up, leaving her thong exposed under the dark gaze of Hans. She couldn't fight his grip, but tried to struggle nonetheless.

"Did I ever tell you, how much I love your uniform..." He said quietly, as he continued to run callous hands acorss her thigh to the skin that connected to her bum. He slapped it lightly, watching the muscles tremble under his touch, "This uniform makes you look ready for me..."

Hans growled, reaching for his shirt and ripped it away fro his body, leaving his top half bare for Anna to see. She squeezed her eyes shut at the possibility of what's going to happen that night.

Anna's breath hitched at the force that her Dominant pressed her with. She gulped when she felt a certain hardness pressed against her stomach, and she tried to reign in her gasp,"Hans…"

"Quiet love. I never told you can speak."

Hans continued to run his hands down her thighs and up against the sides of her chest, squeezing roughly. Anna yelped when she felt his teeth sink into her neck, marking her roughly. She tried to voice a response, but Hans smashed his rough lips against her own, chapped lips nipping harshly against her. His tongue dominated against her, and Anna almost choked at the tease of alcohol and cigarettes against his lips. When he pulled away he smirked when Anna turned away, trying to heave in oxygen to her lungs.

That kiss...It was nothing like the silk lips that Elsa had. His touch wasn't nothing like Elsa's.

Hans then buried his head against her neck, kiss the column of her throat continuing to mark her with every harsh bite. His hips gyrating roughly against her, causing his erection to rub roughly against her clothed covered pussy. Oh how tempted he was to take her right then and there. The little pathetic excuse of a thong, was in the way of his prize. What he loved about the fear on her face, make him turned on even more, as the rutting continued.

"Fuck...Anna..." He breathed, his voice dropping a few octaves, when the head snagged against the inside of her thong, causing them to touch intimately, he roared while she squealed in fear, "No one can have you."

She tried to buck him off of her, but it only spurred him on even more, the hardness against her seemingly grew another inch. She hated how her body was starting to react, and tears welled in her eyes. A chuckled was muffled against her, neck and she felt her heart drop, and a small tear escaped her closed eye lids.

"Do you need a reminder of where you belong?" Hans asked with an ominous tone.

Anna whimpered, unsure of where this night will lead. She mutely shook her head, willing her body to respond.

"On your knees."

* * *

Far on the other side of the room, Anna's phone buzzed in her pants pocket, with an unread message flashing on the screen.

**Elsa Arendson: Hope you got home safely Kitten. Tell me when you're home, safe and sound. **

* * *

Dun dun duuuun...

What do you think will happen to Anna?

Let me know on the box below!

-Okaami-chin~

**PS: The cover art idea is still out there for anyone who wants to make one for me? :D PM Me!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fear

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of Take Me Home! **

**I know you guys might have a lot of questions about the dom/sub world, but this chapter gives you a bit of a summary of what takes place in this world with a slight deeper connection.**

**But again if you guys still have questions, don't hesitate to ask them :D**

**Again thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! You guys are awesome!**

**Thanks to my beta StormCloud7395 for editing my mistakes and for taking the time to read all my works~ I'm grateful to you.**

**Warnings: Descriptions of abuse. If you are uncomfortable, don't hesitate to turn away. I won't judge.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Fear**

Elsa was right when she thought that Anna might have just gone to bed. Because the following morning all that Anna responded was a text saying 'I actually can't make it today'.

She knew it was a little awkward that she's still wanted to talk to Anna after that awful encounter. They haven't talked in person since it all happened.

Texting. Texting was safe.

But she was at a distance from Anna.

And Elsa knew she was being a bit of a coward. But in a way she was glad that Anna declined, she was unsure how to approach talking to another person's girlfriend and sub. It was taboo enough that Elsa was currently attracted to someone's lover. People with a brain (excluding Elsa's intelligent mind) would've stopped pursuing. It was the smart thing to do.

Now, here she was at a darker end of the Gaslamp district trying to seem nonchalant as she eyed the club.

It was named Ball and Chain. The name was crude, but to those who knew the meaning, it was obviously a dom/sub bar, meant to house the city's dominants and submissive who can talk about anything they want, do anything they wanted, as long it was held with class.

Professionally done. Elsa noticed. If they are people there with manners, I think I'll be okay.

She's here for research.

Elsa straightened her shoulders, and marched in, flashing her ID at the man at the door. The man eyed her curiously, but otherwise said nothing.

She tucked against the walls to avoid potential familiar faces, and sat at a table far away, eyeing men and women interacting. There were mistresses who had their men knelt by their knees, while the women discussed politics the men talked about their sexual indiscretions. And vice versa. She also saw that there were private rooms, intended for...ahem. Punishment and for pleasure. Punishment to stop subs from getting out of hand. And pleasure for...pleasure.

There wasn't a sign of anyone being domineering or cruel to each other. Heads held high people carried grace and sophistication. They were dressed soundly in tuxes and long gowns with the exceptions of the subs who were dressed a little…lighter for the evening.

Elsa had to admit, some of the items were tasteful. She did admire some of the female dominants and females subs that took up a better half of the population inside this little club. She saw cute subs, collared wearing pieces of cloth that barely covered skin. But she didn't feel lust, she saw beauty. This club was clearly different than being in Oaken's Trading Post where people were looking for drunks to take home and fuck. But here, people were here to have conversations, to acknowledge each other.

The relationship dynamic differed from the real world. Communication was stronger between the pairings and Elsa was genuinely surprised. There was so much trust.

A sub with her master eyed her with a small shy smile and waved at the blonde. Elsa tipped her glass at her, and smiled. When the little green eyes girl turned to her master, the master gave a roughish grin at Elsa. There was no doubt that the pair shared a dirty thought with each other about her. It was quite flattering, but she smiled anyway. She noticed that at times, there were small bouts of arguments, but it was quickly dealt with reassuring words and promises of light punishments by a few of the patrons.

What she also noticed was that, there were quite a few people who had no partners at all. Maybe they are looking for someone?

"Mistress, May I offer you a drink?"

Elsa turned to see a young woman who seemed to be about her age. She was shorter than Elsa by at least a head, making her frame petite and almost doll like. Her eyes were full with unbridled shyness, but a hint of mischief, as her brown eyes twinkled. Her hands were fiddling at her sides, as the brunette shyly looked away, afraid to get reprimanded for staring. It was a sub code, don't look unless asked to. Viewing for beauty is a privilege. Elsa gulped when she saw the woman dressed in a tasteful blue cocktail dress, with black stilettos accentuating strong calves, and a very curvy waist. Damn it…she's already got my attention.

Elsa cleared her throat, her hands folded tightly over the table,"Yes, you may. A club soda if you will." She noticed her voice was sharper than normal, and it had strength in it.

_That was certainly different…I never sounded so...demanding? No no, it was more like...uh whats the word? Straight-forward._

The woman bounced in her step and bounded away gathering her drink. When she returned, Elsa motioned for her to sit on the opposite side of the table. They stared, more like Elsa stared at the beauty across from her, while the brunette stared at the table. She was beautiful no doubt about it. And it seemed like she had a smart head on her shoulders.

But Elsa, in all her incompetence, couldn't start a conversation. She almost wanted to crawl in a corner in and die.

"Mistress, may I call you by your full name?" _Damn it Elsa! Take control over your damn mouth and use it!_

"If you tell me yours pet, and look at me when you do." Elsa said affectionately, astonished internally on how gentle it sounded. Almost like she was talking to her as if she was deeply loved. She meant it endearingly though, but if the blonde had a way to describe how she sounded...that's what it "sounds" like.

_I hope it came off that way._

"I'm whatever you want to call me." The young girl said playfully, inciting a small chuckled from the older woman. "May I ask why you are here? I never see you around before."

Elsa quirked an eyebrow, feeling a tad bit self-concious. "I'm…just new. To this place." She answered vaguely.

The brunette tapped her chin, "I understand. It's just that, a lot of the patrons know each other personally. You're a bit of a new face here."

"You got me pet." Elsa tried to let the embarrassment rise to her cheeks, but it was true. "Devious little imp."

She giggled prettily behind her hand, brushing back a loose brown curl behind her ears, "Welcome to this place. I'm Belle "devious little imp" Lafayette. At your service."

The slight purr at the end of the statement, made Elsa shiver. Damn it all. Who knew subs can be so...seductive?

Elsa's eyebrows quirked higher, trying to placate the sexual innuendo."That holds double meaning."

Belle winked, "It's implied."

Elsa laughed, and the pair finally started getting along at last. She learned that Belle was 20, and had been a sub for about 2 years now. Belle works as the local librarian and part time art consultant at the city's local library and art museum. What she also learned was that most of the people at the Ball and Chain were regulars because it was more than just a type of sex play. It was a way of life. Belle was pretty adamant of finding the perfect Master, but she was also content with enjoying life as an unclaimed sub for now. Although she was unclaimed, Belle was open minded to some short term contracts with men, and women. It surprised her. The blonde was under the impression that subs only stay attached to one person. Well any new information, gives her more insight on what happens in this world.

Sometime an hour later, Belle asked, "Are you-?" She motioned to Elsa's lack of a collar, and lack of a cuff. A collar or some sort of necklace, would be a sign of a submissive. A cuff on the wrist or as a ring represent a dominant. In most cases. Elsa possessed neither, so Belle was a tad bit confused.

Elsa lip curled into a frown, "A dominant."

Belle noticed the slight tense voice, leaning in,"You sound unsure."

"It's complicated. I was here to understand…this dynamic. It's fascinating I have to admit." She said offhandedly, trying to deflect the probing statement.

"It only shows one side of the coin Mistress. There are the ugly as well." The brunette admitted.

Immediately she thought of Hans, and she was near seething. "I don't like who she's with."

Then Elsa proceeded to tell Belle everything that had accumulated for the past month. Belle sat there, listening intently only speaking when she thought the older girl would let her.

After the rant, Elsa groaned and down her drink quickly wanting to feel the buzz hit her systems before she spills too much.

"Well she rejected you. You wouldn't be here if she didn't.

"She wants me. She wants to be with me." Elsa said in a tone she wasn't sure of.

"And I'm assuming after direct confrontation. She still didn't want to see you."

"Pet…" She warned gently. Belle was pretty upfront which was refreshing, but Belle knew to tread lightly. The sharpness of her voice made Belle wary, but chose a smaller tactic to avoid infuriating the new dominant.

"So you think that with you mindset right now, gives you the right to make her decisions for her."

Elsa shrugged,"Hans is a douche bag. And I wasn't trying to make her decisions for her."

"But you did. You said that you would be better for her. And you don't know what she wants. She was right in a way when she said Hans could step in that role. If that's what she chooses." as gently as she could, Belle tried to keep her voice light, as she explained Anna's potential reasoning. She doesn't have to know the girl in person to understand what Anna was coming from.

"She's in denial!" Elsa shot back. She grimaced when Belle flinched ever so slightly. It was so faint, but Elsa saw it anyway. She reached over, and kissed Belle's palm, muttering low apologies. Belle smiled at the thought, but felt the need to warn Elsa anyway.

_At least she's conscious of her actions. Most new dominants can't do that._ The brunette thought to herself.

"That's not the point. You haven't seen her in weeks, and you already made a claim on her like that distance didn't even matter. You make it sound like she's meant to be with you. But you don't even know the first thing. Do you have any idea how bizarre it must have sound to her?"

Elsa crossed her arms and huffed. "Belle..."

"She cut you off for weeks to begin with. That connection may be still there, but it's a different ballgame. Especially, if she's with someone who seems to be very possessive of her.

"I…still don't understand. She looks terrified, why is it wrong for me to point her toward my arms." Elsa asked quietly, more to herself than towards Belle.

"I think you do."

Elsa just sunk in her seat. Anna might be walking into another bad relationship if Elsa tried to make her believe that she was the one. Elsa wasn't even a dominant with experience. She was bound to mess up, and because of their messy first encounter, it already threw off the possibility of having a sound connection with each other. It might be just residual lust that's practically dying out. Wanting something that…that she isn't sure how to fulfil. Anna in her life? Treating her with loving guidance and obedience?

What did Anna even want from her life? A seventeen year old in a diner, might be the stepping stone, but that can't be possibly it. Did she want to be a chef? Or a baker?

Did she even know what Anna needed from Elsa?

Elsa wasn't sure what kind of dominant she wanted to be. Or what she could potentially be. From what Bell was telling her...and from what she researched online. Anna was right.

The submissive will only fear her mistress or master, and the trust will not develop as it should.

Anna might think that Elsa is only doing this to feel power. To claim her, mark her, and degrade her because Anna denied her. It was blatantly untrue, but who's to say that Elsa might turn out that way? There are some dominants who only play at being dominants. Abusers (who she might consider Hans as a potential candidate) use this to search for easy prey. They use their submissive as punching bags and they give pain because they are cruel, administered when they are angry and out of control. They prey on submissive who have very low self-esteem, thinking they deserve no better.

That fact made Elsa's stomach turn in knots.

There are other dominants, though, who are into sadism, but they are able to administer the pain showing the utmost control. Their reasons are of a different nature. If done the right way, proper dominants only use forms of pain like a hairbrush or light spankings as a means of helping the submissive release her inner pain that she holds onto. The dominant takes the pain only as far as the submissive will allow, encouraging her to use a safe word. A safe word is a word that has been predetermined by the submissive and her dom. It is a word that she will use if a scene gets too intense for her and she wishes to stop. The dominant would immediately stop the scene when the submissive used her safe word. Very often when the pain threshold is reached, the submissive will be in tears. A true, loving dominant will embrace these tears and tenderly hold his submissive, encouraging her to let them flow.

But a sadist wouldn't stop. Can Elsa even have the strength to punish Anna when she did wrong? Does she even have the power to stop, when Anna had enough?

Elsa wasn't even sure. She hadn't tried. And if she tried now...who knows what could happen.

Would Anna want her to write a contract if she got away from Hans?

A contract is a document that is drawn up by the dominant, stating the terms and conditions of the relationship. It may include such things as responsibilities of both dom and submissive, rules, infractions, punishments for infractions, reasons for dismissal, duties, expectations, and length of time the submissive will serve. Not all dominants desire contracts, believing that they serve little purpose in a true domination relationship. Other dominants do want contracts, believing it will make the submissive feel safe to know exactly what her boundaries and limitations are...and also to know that the dominant has responsibilities he/she must adhere to as well.

Just by herself in this bar with Belle, she was entering into the relationship with her eyes wide open to all of the possibilities.

She had learned a lot already. And she even discovered the true meaning of being a submissive. A submissive gives up control, but has more of a say in when she does. She has more of a voice in the relationship. When the dominant tells her to do something and she isn't comfortable, she has the choice to opt out.

There is much a submissive must consider in choosing a dominant. It is very easy for a submissive to get swept away under a dom's control without asking the important questions first. But by asking the questions, she will be saving herself a lot of heartache down the road. She will also increase the odds that she will be entering into a relationship that is safe and consensual in every aspect.

But that's just the thing...Elsa was worried that Hans didn't do that. And she's was even more worried that she couldn't even do that.

She had never punished anyone before; she wasn't raised to understand how this worked. She was an utter noob. What if she hurt any sub, and not just Anna? What if she lost her temper? What if she messed up?

Not only will someone get hurt, it would follow her. Elsa was pretty good at ruining women for other lovers with sex. But this was something different, much more permanent. Hell to the other people in Arendelle, this form of play or this form of lifestyle was unnatural.

Would couples be considered lovers? Playmates? Polyamorous lovers?

It was unnatural, and the way Elsa stepped into this world was unnatural...and that potentially could've destroyed whatever connection she has left with Anna.

"I'm an idiot."

"Mistress…you're not. It's just not in your terms. She's just has to come to you. Yes, she may be making the worst decision in her life, but you can't be the one to crash into it headfirst."

It made sense it a way. Maybe Anna only wanted her around was because Anna felt the need to make people happy and satisfied. Technically it was in her nature to be obedient or to make people pleased. Anna probably detested her because Elsa decided to pop up randomly back into her life.

_I pushed her away, I probably made her scared. Scared of me and scared of what Hans might have in store for her._

She grimaced and turned away from Belle's concerned stare. "God…I can't imagine what it would mean for her to be afraid of me." When Belle saw the conflict in Elsa eye's she felt bad that she was starting to tell her a long speech about proper etiquette. Normally newbies would be cocky and arrogant about their roles and would subsequently fail. But Elsa's role seemed genuine; it just hasn't been tapped in yet.

Belle was pretty comfortable with her nature, but Elsa wasn't. Maybe it won't hurt to guide her a little bit. For now. She reached over and gave Elsa's hand the smallest for squeezes, "Apologies for being so frank."

"No. It was necessary. I applaud you Belle for that. I just need more time in this."

"Perhaps we can get to know each other and find out together?"

"Perhaps...but I shall retire for the night. I have a business meeting tomorrow."

Belle conceded, "As you wish mistress, may I grab your coat?"

"Please." Elsa gave her the smallest of smiles. "I'll pay for the rest of the drinks that you buy tonight. Thank you."

Belled nodded.

She thanked Belle for the company. The younger girl insisted that Elsa would stop by soon once more. The younger girl smiled and blushed prettily and told Elsa that she was beautiful and she hoped that it works out. Elsa was grateful and nodded, waving goodbye to the young petite French woman. And Elsa was sure to visit her soon. She gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek, and told her to stay safe and she would return soon so Belle could teach her more.

She knew it was kind of strange getting to know a submissive without the intention to claiming her but she was just glad that she could find someone on the inside to guide her along.

The first thing Elsa did was walked straight back into the diner. If looks could kill, Elsa was dead.

Kai and Hans were both there, knowingly aware that the blonde was eventually going to come back for Anna.

Anna didn't seem to mind the watchful stares; she was still cleaning the unused table. But Elsa noticed that Anna was tired. Elsa tried not to growl at the sight of dark marks on her neck and shoulders. No doubt that Hans had her dirty hands on her.

When Anna saw her, Anna glared at her, "You shouldn't be here."

"I know." She said softly, "I just needed to give you something."

"What I did was a mistake. You should just delete my number, leave and don't come back."

"Please don't…."

"I just don't know you. You came here, and you could've done anything to me. I don't know what you did or where you've been. I don't trust you." Anna said with a biting tone. Her hands were clenched at her sides, but her eyes were trained to the floor, refusing to look at Elsa.

Elsa wanted to retort that it was because of her age she stayed away, waiting for Anna to come to her but she didn't…she just stood there taking her fury. But she couldn't deny that stabbing feeling she felt with every word.

"What you want, isn't the same as what I want Elsa. I want to be happy and healthy and that's what I found already. And you need to go." She said finally. Elsa needed to leave right now, or else she couldn't keep her resolve any longer.

"You're right you don't know me and I don't know anything about you. If the circumstances were different, I would've liked to get to know you better…But I can't anymore because you're with someone else. And it'd be wrong of me if I drove a wedge between you and Hans." Elsa said with vigor. She pointed to her heart, and held a fist over it.

"I know I'm new to the whole dominant field. If I had you, I would've learned everything in a heartbeat. I realized that this is something that I want. To be able to care for someone, give guidance, but love unconditionally.

"Hey! You need to leave!" It was Kai.

"I was just-" She wasn't finished! She had to tell Anna more!

"Damn right you are, you're not allowed to come back here again! I won't have you harass her anymore."

Elsa looked at Anna who had her backed turned, and looked at the old man who was giving her the stink eye. She gave a parting look to Anna's backside and nodded, and bounded toward Kai who gave her an uninterested glare. From her back pocket, she took out a check and gave it to Kai. "I'm aware of your struggles in this diner. Because half of this street is devoted to my company."

Kai stares at the amount of zeroes that followed the 6. He was about to hand it back to her, but she declined it."This is to pay off the rest of the diner and all its expenses for the remainder of the year. I've hired a chef for you, so you and your wife wouldn't have to cook with your age. Then use it to pay off underlying debt if anyone who works at this restaurant. With the money that's left, take a vacation with you wife to any place that you wish, be sure to leave it under my name. It's on me. And I'm sorry, I won't bother her anymore."

With that Elsa left.

Anna looked over her shoulder to see Elsa's shoulder slumped just a bit.

Did she make the right choice?

* * *

Elsa made it back to her mansion, and tossed the keys to the counter. It slid off, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care to pick them up. She by passed the empty living room, pass the empty guest room, and heading straight for her bed.

She shrugged off her clothes, undid her braid and let the locks flow through. When she crashed, she saw a little hint of green peeking out from under her covers. Odd.

Her finger plucked the little green blob, and tugged it toward her. It was a ribbon.

Elsa noticed that it was Anna's little green ribbon meant to tie her braids together. And judging how well worn it was used, the satin silk must have been Anna's very ribbon.

Her nose picked up a faint scent, and it made Elsa's heart prick just a bit. It reminded her of cinnamon, the first thing she noticed about the feisty red-head.

Her arm covered her eyes, and Elsa groaned. The following week is going to be one hell of a nightmare.

Lovely...

* * *

On the other side of the city, Anna pulled up to see her apartment was black, and Han's car was gone. She sighed in relief at the thought of potentially having a full night without him. She didn't want to deal with Hans right now, or with anyone for that matter. Hans could be doing who knows what, but tired red-head wanted nothing more than to knock out and catch some sleep.

But first things first.

Anna went straight to the shower and turned it on. She gingerly took off her uniform and draped it out a coat hanger, and hissing when her arms were tight, making it hard to extend her limbs.

Rotating her arms for a bit, Anna turned on the shower, and made sure the temperature was close to scalding. while she waited for the water to heat up, she went to the medicine cabinet and started pulling out various items she knew that she needed by the time she leaves the shower.

She kept her eyes from staring at the mirror. Because if her dull green eyes were to look up, she'd be disgusted with herself. Feeling the steam engulf the room, Anna stepped into the shower, her back facing the hot water.

Lines, after lines, after lines. Pink, swollen and covered with welts were peppered all over her back. Some were cut open already, and some were just healing. the hot water despite the intensity, it began to wash away the dried blood, and all of Anna's stress that accumulated the whole day. She just sat there, curled into a ball, not bothering to care that the heart water might be burning her. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't bothered at all.

Anna whimpered at the pain, at the thought of what happened the night before. Hans, Hans went a little bit overboard.

Anna nearly smacked her self in the face at the thought of defending him. Surely it was just a mistake she thought. He said that she was forgiven and they can start over with a clean slate.

But why did she feel so dirty?

She leaned back and tried not to cry, when Elsa said that she'd leave her alone for good. She didn't want her to go. But Anna wasn't safe and she wasn't sure when she would ever be. The blonde wouldn't wait for that much longer.

She was running out of time. Anna looked up, tears streaming down her eyes, desperate globes looking for an answer to her situation. Instead she prayed, when she got no answer.

She prayed that she can hold out just a bit longer.

* * *

**So to those who were curious on what happened to Anna...well there you go.**

**Comments? Questions? Concerns? Feelings?**

**Let me know~**

**-Okaami-chin**


	8. Chapter 8: Sessions

**Hey everyone~ Sorry for the wait, by the time I post this, I could finally say that I graduated. So to all those graduates out there, congratulations Class of 2014, you've made it. Blood, sweat and tears...mostly tears have gotten you this far, and it's time to start a new chapter in our lives. And for those fic, it's the start of a new chapter for Elsa and Anna.**

**Thank you all for your patience most of all, and of course favorites/follows/reviews/ and the pms you guys have sent me asking when the updates are coming. And here they are :D**

**Shout out to Tanzelore and Storm for being absolutely encouraging, you guys rock!**

**To Demon Cat 8 who couahgt the mistake about Elsa's secretary. For the sake of the mix up, a younger hotter secretary will take Gerda's place :D**

**Alrighty, on with the story! And make sure to respond to the questions below :D**

**Warning: Dark Themes and heavy swearing by Elsa (obviously) And a special surprise for you guys.**

* * *

**Sessions**

_"Ah! Ah! Hans...please"_

_"Anna...Anna...I thought I told you to be quiet."_

_Her lithe wrists tugged roughly against the silk ties that kept her cuffed on the bed posts. She bit her lip roughly, and threw her head back at the feeling of leather smacking against the once near virgin skin of her back. Tears were starting to rise, as she tried to valiantly keep from crying, she didn't want to prolong her punishment any longer than she should._

_With one solid smack, she let a small whimper escape her, "Fuuuuuck!"_

_Hans from where he was standing clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction; she was supposed to be quiet, obedient. His hands tightened against the whip, as he circled her, letting the leather run through the cracked skin of her back. His hands reached for her hair, tugging it roughly as he reared her head back. Anna cried out at the treatment, her eyes locked on to Han's daunting ones. She felt a small tremor of gear run up and down her spine, as he spoke lowly, "Why do I have to repeat myself with you Anna?"_

_He let her go, allowing her body to drop unceremoniously back on the bed with a small thump. Her head lolled to the side, as she tried to apologize to her master._

_"Stop struggling. Just for your insolence, that's another ten more strikes."_

_Anna's heart seized._

_"I swear to god Anna, if I hear any more, I'll bring out the cane. Now be a good girl for me, and take you punishment quietly."_

_The small woman squeezed her eyes shut, the tears finally escaping as the rhythmic smacks continued for another hour._

_He grinned, as his sub started to finally reciprocate. "You're finally starting to understand your place...Anna."_

* * *

"Anna."

Anna opened her eyes, and looked around confusedly. She sat up in bed, looking around to see if Hans was here. But the bed was empty. Her breathing escalated just lightly at the thought of Hans being at the house, she jumped out of bed, scurrying around cleaning up the mess she made from last night, but was surprised to see that she was alone at the apartment. There was no sound of the TV, no sounds of angry grumbling, no sounds of broken class or slammed doors. She was utterly alone. But it was the silence itself that was unnerving. It's out of the ordinary. Would Hans come back with a punishment far worse than yesterday?

She shivered involuntarily, feeling sick; she dropped back on the bed and sighed heavily. Her body was still sore, bruises still visible on her freckled skin. It was all thanks to make up and a lot of lying that allowed her to dodge probing questions. All she needed to add to the picture was a brave face that she had to show the world. But her dull eyes spoke volumes, if only the most obserant can see.

She was hurting over all...but it was okay...right?

* * *

_"Fuck! Hans...Ah you're..."_

_Her master sank his teeth at the same spot as always when it came to Anna. Flicking his tongue over it to almost soothe her, but Anna wasn't feeling so comforted. If it weren't for the silk ties on her wrists, Anna would be scrambling for leverage or a way for the insistent pain in her neck to stop._

_"I can't'-...Ah! Hans! Please!"_

_Han's free hand untied Anna's right wrist, and motioned it to cover his lap. He hissed at the feeling of her unexperienced hand finally coming in contact with his clothed cock. She twisted her hands, up and down, just the way Hans liked it. She waited to hear Hans' breathing picked up, for his member to expand and pulse quickly. It was only then that she knew that this was going to end soon. Her heart pounded in her chest, when Hans tore her hand away, trying it once more against the post. He grabbed her legs that was bent on the bed, and spread them so he was allowed to settle in between her closed pussy. Anna bucked, feeling scared that Hans was actually going to take her. Right then and there._

_"You stay right there...And don't move."_

_His lips went back against her neck, and Anna cried out feeling as though Hans was trying to drain the life from her. Anna whined at the feeling of Hans thrusting slowly, his cock rubbing against her soaked panties. He made sure to do it slowly, teasing her at the same time punishing her for fighting back._

_Hans may not be taking her virginity right there, but it was torture to just lie there, having him mark her as if he was creating art. Her neck must have been black and blue right now, but the insistent throb would remind her always that she belonged to Hans. When he pulled away, there were teeth marks indented deep into her freckled neck. With one hand, he grabbed her chin, forcing her from her bent over position to look at him in the eyes._

_"I don't want you to ever move, when I'm marking you." He growled harshly. "I want people to know, especially her...that you are mine! I want to show them proof that I own you."_

_He released her, as his thrusts continued, effectively rutting against her open legs. He wasn't entering, but the feeling of his powerful hips smashing against her sore ass, was enough to make her breath heavily against the sheets._

_"I want them to wonder who left this bruise on your neck. I want them to know that no one can ever do that to you. I want them to see you marked."_

_Anna choked at the feeling of Han's hands wrapped tightly against her neck, squeezing slightly at the bruised mark. It was then that Hans decided to speak softly, "If you ever cover it up...I'll be sure to take out the whip and punish you."_

_Anna sobbed as Hans continued to mark her. "Yes sir! Fuuuck!"_

* * *

She was actually good about that though. No one bothered her about it. She just made sure she went about her own business. As long as she followed the rules, she wouldn't get punished. Simple as that. If she were to get in trouble, just take the punishment like a good girl, and all would be forgiven. At least that's what Hans told her.

Her green eyes that used to be so bright were now dimmed with false cheer._ Forgiven huh? Sure as hell feels like it. That's how it was supposed to be isn't it?_

Anna buried her hands into her hair trying to keep the tears that were threatening to escape. She really, really tried to keep from making mistakes. She made sure she didn't make a mess in the kitchen, didn't drop his meals, and didn't make too much noise when she got home. Made sure all his clothes were clean and pressed.

Despite all her assurances to herself, Hans made it clear that there was something to be done about Anna's behaviour.

_Anna you made a mistake. It's okay baby girl, it's in your nature, and it's my job to make sure it never happens again._

The red-head would just look at him blearily and mutely nodded, there was no way that Hans can be wrong.

It's been about a month since she was contracted to be with Hans. And so far that made 13 sessions. 13 _long sessions._ She sighed, and looked at the clock; now was not the time to think about the technicalities of what had happened. That can wait until later. She has to go get ready for work, and she wanted to leave before Hans stumbled on home.

After slipping on her uniform gingerly, tying the straps gently at her lower back, plaiting her hair in her signature braids, Anna Soleil was ready for the day.

She made sure to lightly dab her face with makeup to cover her jaunt face that screamed exhaustion before dragging her body out of the apartment and out to the streets of Arendelle.

But first things first, she has to take a little detour. Why not? She still had time to kill. Her shift may not start for about another 2 hours. Kai and Gerda won't mind anyways, most of it was party renovating the diner with the money donated from the night before. On her way she took a scenic route, avoiding the direct pathway toward the diner. It's kinda silly but Anna liked the adventure of getting to her destination, not being straightforward with it. She dodged the moving bodies, gingerly avoiding any of her cuts to be touched as the coarse fabric brushed roughly against it. It sucked, but what can you do, it was the life she lived. She had a master there is nothing wrong with it.

When she reached her destination, Anna opened the door and greeted the familiar face with a shy wave. The librarian looked up from her desk and waved back, "Hey Anna! You here for the daily read?"

"You know me, can't go to work without reading the latest news and gossip!" She called out from over her shoulder as she passed the brunette, "I'll be a bit short with it, and I still have to open up shop with Gerda and Kai."

"Be sure to tell them "Hi" for me will you?"

"Of course!"

She skipped to the back of the library where she always sat. She scanned the table to see the familiar headlines of the city's magazines and newspapers, and began to read. She turned her attention back to the magazine that seemed to be mocking her. It showed perilous images of Elsa with numerous other girls on her arm. Elsa with her usual roughish smirk, her eyes locked on the camera, and no doubt that she felt heat rise in her body. Anna bit her lip and cursed on how even an image of Elsa was enough to reduce her to lust over her. Her hands unknowingly traced across the blonde's lips and hair to the slender neck that seemed pure, but was no doubt marked by many others. She took a deep breath and opened the page to the title cover story, curious to see what Elsa Arendson has been up to.

* * *

**Arendelle Frosted Times: The Arendson Incorporation in Dead Lock with Foreign Allies. Will the limited supplies of lithium put an end to the short legacy of the Arendson name? Who will then supply the city with state of the art technology?**

_It is no surprise that our aspiring Elsa Arendson had gotten in a bit of a bind against foreign competitors who all struggle in finding the perfect location in mining lithium ores. It is lithium a component that most of Arendson technologies depend on for functioning hardware. Lithium used to be prominent in the Northern Mountain just 100 miles from Arendelle city, but after years of wear and tear, the mountain is now made a landmark, by the Arendson family. Despite pleasing environmentalists support for preserving a city landmark, others are disastified with the Arendson family. With very lithium to spare, whose to say that there would be no more left to run technology under the Arendson brand. The young genius struggles to take control of what's left of the Arendson legacy. _

_"It's certainly not easy," the young woman insisted. "But my associates and I are doing our very best to accommodate not just our city, but also keep peaceful ties with our foreign companies. Compromise is the key to success."_

_Bold words from our resident genius, hopefully over the next few weeks, let us all hope that her words hold true._

* * *

**Insider News: Elsa Arendson, 21, the youngest billionaire and the head of Arendson Incorporation rises to the top of the Technology race against Wesleton Co. and Foreign Countries after Henrik Arendson's death.**

_It was just this January (keep in mind, it's August right now), that Henrik Arendson had passed away in a boating accident along with wife Elise Arendson, leaving their only heir Elsa as the leader of their multi-billion dollar industry that is called Arendson Incorporation the leading brand of state of the art technology. For years, Henrik's legacy hold many milestones which included the Air Touch computer, where you can type emails, surf the internet, write down business presentations all without using a computer, but using your finger tips touching thin air; another being the patent the first virus free computer software that has a life expectancy of a decade per computer battery life, along with several other inventions. But it deeply saddens many fans that their number one role tech god has passed away._

_With Elsa Arendson, despite being poorly received by her older male counterparts in neighboring competitors, she has strived in the field making bold new changes to her father's inventions and ideas of what it means to have perfectly accessible technology. In order to do that, the young entrepreneur has opened up businesses world wide, allowing revenue to pour into her company effectively shutting out competition in comparison to her Father who was struggling to keep the top seat. Other countries who are less fortunate are now able to bring their economies to a more stable state, allowing them to grow to not 3rd world countries anymore, but 2nd role countries._

_Who would've thought that Arendson would not just give back to it's own city, but also to the world?_

_Welseton Corp. is now in big trouble, because it looks like Arendson's will not let grief slow them down. Look out world, Elsa Arendson is here to stay!_

* * *

**Arendelle Inquirer: Where in All of Arendelle is Our Resident Play Girl? Elsa Arendson, avoiding the club life, is she finally thinking about settling down? Say it isn't so!**

**That's right you heard it here in Arendelle Inquirer, Elsa Arendson has not been seen in her usual hangout spots in the Gaslamp District of Arendelle. Our favorite blondie has been MIA, and we would all like to know the reason why. **

_It's not a surprise for us to see Elsa with another woman on her arms, we all know how effective her charm is. But not seeing her around is equally more surprising. Just 3 weeks ago she was just seen with Ariel Triton of Triton Industries who is also Elsa's business associate. She was last scene crying at Oaken's Trading Post, claiming that it was for the best. _

_"Elsa is a remarkable woman, she is thinking about both our futures. And that's all I would like to say for the moment."_

_Surely we would expect to see Ariel slander against the Arendson name, but the pair are too professional to let that happen. Perhaps there is more to the story then meets the eye. After Ariel, the blonde went missing, coincedence? Our readers like to disagree._

_Is it possible she is seeing someone seriously on the side, if she is she is certainly making the effort from hiding her from the public. _

_It sounds more like she is ashamed that she is settling down, if she is. Why not show off her new beau if she is indeed ready?_

* * *

To say she was annoyed was an understatement; to say she was going to punch someone and throw them out the window would be the best way to describe it.

Settling down my ass...that's not happening.

Just by reading these magazines and newspaper, was enough to set Elsa Arendson in a very pissed off mood. She threw the magazine at the wall, not caring about the rest of the lies that the magazine continues to spew in its' pages, and not caring if the loud sound alerted her co-workers. The now enraged blonde was generally a very calm, very calm boss. But it was news like this that pissed her off. Well the news about her ongoing competition with other companies with other nations is albeit true to some extent (she still wanted to find out the son of a bitch that leaked top secret information), she didn't want the rest of her life to be advertised.

Then again, it was partly her fault for choosing a life of luxury, ladies, and lots of sex. Let's all be honest here, who wouldn't want to spend a night with Elsa? The Snow Beast?

Certainly not Anna, her mind mocked.

Well that just stung her pride a bit. She should really start getting over it. Since when did Elsa grovel over someone that rejects her? It seemed like a complete 180 from last night with her conversation with Belle, the blonde still had the human nature to get mad over something like this. And with the magazine and her mind mocking her...well to hell with being the bigger person.

She crossed her arms and glared out into the window of her office. There were about 2 million people in the city. That's 2 million other people that Elsa could give a damn about. But no, it had to be a 17 year old who doesn't want her. Curse her. Curse her green innocent eyes; curse her for being so sexy and cute at the same time. Curse her for making the blonde wrapped around her finger. Fucking curse her for making the blonde want her. She may have only seen her cum once, but it was still something she wouldn't mind seeing over and over.

"Damn it all."

She punched the wall, not caring if her ego and her hand were bruised. Not only that, to add to her ever growing irritation she actually had to have a meeting with Hans "Douchebag" Wesleton

As boastful as he was about his position, he was indeed a business partner. A very...important asset to her plans.

But it didn't mean she had to like him.

She hated all Wesleton's (she had to thank her late father for that. It was bit of a family thing too) in general…but because it was Hans, it was extra hate. He has Anna. He reeked of bad ownership. (How could she smell it? Belle reminded her that all doms carry a certain aura.) And Hans in general just stinks.

He was in her turf now, there's no way in hell she was going to let Hans dominate her in the business meeting today. A small knock brought her back to her senses, and she cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders.

"Enter."

"We are ready for you Ms. Arendson.

Her secretary winked, and Elsa shuddered. Muttering to herself, she wondered why she even bothered hiring a young assistant in the first place. Elsa eyed her cautiously, with a small tight smile.

_Oh god...I'm a living cliché. I hired her for the sake of fucking her. A boss...having sex with my own secretary._

Her mind mocked her; you thought she was a good fuck, as competent as she was.

Elsa groaned, _I don't want her anymore, but I can't just fire her, for creeping me out. I practically handed this job to her._

Now wasn't the time to think of her hot secretary, she had to get to the meeting on time.

"Thank you...um Wendy."

"Anytime Ms. Arendson, would you like me to stay behind and lock up?" She purred at the end of the question, there was deep...deep...deep implication there, and Elsa in all her frustrated libido, was seriously contemplating of taking up on her offer.

Ah well, she's not bad on the eyes. And she is...skilled. Her mind went back to think of Anna, but seriously, when was the next time she was getting any?

Fuck it.

She nodded and grabbed her suitcase, following her secretary out the door.

A little quickie wouldn't hurt.

* * *

When she entered moments later, tussling her hair back into place, straightening out her blazer and her blouse, she heard all side conversations die instantly. Her eyebrows quirked upward, and her cyan eyes were filled with amusement; she loved the effect she had on them. Despite being young, she had enough power to silence them all. It may be out of respect, but at the same time, it was because she was that good at what she does.

Most of the men sitting before her were old age, and obviously conservative. Having a female and youngster there was unsettling and out of the ordinary.

Triton's Industries, head leader, Hugo was one of her main challengers. She couldn't really blame him though for being wary with a young mind. He had the experience far beyond anyone at the meeting, but Elsa always liked to remind him that she had the talent. It was an ongoing thing. Hugo liked to argue that talent meant nothing if there was no experience. The irate blonde argued back that she had experience shadowing her late father. She was more than ready to take up the mantle.

And wasn't not only Hugo that liked to point out that Elsa didn't have a place in this world. There was also Jafar, the ambassador and representative of Arabian goods from Saudi Arabia, of course Duke Wesleton (her leading competition) and many others, but she was too annoyed to even bother recognizing their faces.

"Gentleman. I believe the last time we left off; we were talking about our imports from Norway?"

The men nodded, grumbling under their breath, "We were discussing that it would be best to cut ties from them; we aren't receiving much besides small amounts of aluminium and lithium deposits. It isn't enough to supply a factor-

"No we will not be cutting ties from them, they are loyal to our products." Elsa replied flippantly, giving her attention to the inconsistent numbers of her stocks that was on the paper.

"Arendson, the deficit we are in is the deep end, we have to think about cutting our losses with Norway, and after all they have nothing to offer us, not since your father died." Jafar pointed out, rubbing his long goatee. "We have pretty much stripped their country clear of all lithium deposits."

Her fists tightened at the mention of her late father.

"Like I said, we're still keeping ties with them."

Murmurs were scattered in between the chairmen.

"I did not stutter, this is my decision, Norway is valuable."

Han's asked with an aggravated tone, "Like how?"

She was silent, but she knew that Norway in some way was relying on her.

"The decision is final."

"You didn't even consider the possibilities." Hans (who took Duke's place at the meeting) countered. "They are other people who are willing to supply us with more ore deposits."

She glared at Hans, who looked at her with disdain.

"I don't need to consider it if I already knew beforehand what it is I'm doing." She gritted out, enunciating every word with a biting tone.

_I swear to God and all that is holy; I will throw him off this building if he speaks again._

"Well I don't believe you told us."

_That's it, I'm throwing him off this building!_

"I'd be no better than the Wesleton Corporation, if I did that. It's like picking up a stray cat and leaving them once they get attached." She said as she paced the room.

A thought popped into her head, as she sauntered over to Han's chair, her hands gripping the top of the chair, her head close to Han's unruly sideburns and whispered not so quietly into his ear, "Oh I forgot you had experience with that don't you Hans...your father, Reginold surely mastered that with 12 puss-...ahem I mean ladies..."

Hushed voices filled the room, while Hans's face burned with shame and embarrassment. Elsa raised her eye brow in challenge as Hans sputtered for a comeback.

That's what he gets for questioning her. After hearing no reply from Hans, she smoothly stepped back and walked back to the front of the long table.

Rolling her neck, Elsa snapped her gaze towards the men who were now silent under her gaze. "Let me make one thing clear. Despite my father's legacy, or what will become my future legacy to this city and to this business. You guys are just business corporates."

She took a deep breath, wanting to pace her words carefully to avoid conflict. Pssh...Yeah right, "Let's face it; you are only here because your company depends on mine. Without me, you guys would be scrap metal that I can mould to my hands. And you have the audacity to tell me on how I would like to support our customers? As cold as I am, I will not turn my back on people that need a way to stimulate their nation. A country in debt will mean if there is no aid offered other countries will surely follow. Surely you all remembered the Wars of Old. It'll repeat if we ignore them."

She motioned to the numbers that were on the board, not caring if it meant losing a couple million dollars. Money is important, but was equally important a country that is in debt will drag many others down with it. Leaving no one with money.

"I don't want to be the idiot that causes nationwide depression with stupid faulty reasons. So Hans, unless you would like to send most of your money to charitable efforts, I suggest you pick up your old history books and read about the status of other countries. Norway isn't the only country that needs help specifically with my technology, have you forgotten that you're only here because you need money from me as well?"

Hans sat in his desk, his eyes boring holes at the table as he was being publicly humiliated with all the business associates sitting around him. Hugo, Jafar, even Mufasa felt a twinge of sympathy for the young lad. Even though he came to the business world at around the same time that Elsa's name began to rise to the top, Hans was technically right to point out that there were other countries. But it also didn't mean that he saw a more analytically view to his methods. It was a route that a lot of rookies took. Look for someone or something else that could do it better, and abandon the rest.

The old men also can now...with Elsa's reprimanding tone, reminding them that, she indeed was thinking. She's not flippant about her decisions. They seriously underestimated her, but it didn't mean that they had to like it.

But who's to say that the business world was about kissing ass. It's a game of domination. You have to play it right, or you wold be defeated. And if there was one thing that Elsa knew about her family name...Arendson's don't play to lose, Arendson's play to win.

Glares and growls were received all around. As much as the men hated it, they knew she was right. Their hands were tied. If they pull out support from her, with what money that she had from the company plus her inheritance, she could make them all bankrupt and pretty much fucked for life.

"Unless you gentleman, have a better idea on how to supply not just my company but to all our business with lithium or making an alternative to power technology, don't question my methods. You are dismissed." With a victorious smirk, she strode out of the room, not caring about the cold looks she received.

The city prospered, with her, not only that she had the media support, she also had the mayor and public support. She could handle the scathing looks, and the brutality of her words. In order to survive in this world, she would have to be like that. Unfeeling, rigid, cold.

The cold never bothered her anyway; it was practically in her nature. With that settled she was off to find relief for her headache.

What she didn't see was the sight of a young man, baring his teeth in fury as he stormed out of the building with one agenda in mind.

* * *

Anna leaned back into her chair, unsure how she was supposed to feel about the information that she just absorbed into her brain.

She let the information process in her brain as she left the library hastily without another word to her fellow librarian. Running her way to the diner, she greeted Gerda and Kai with panted breaths, and resumed her duties for the day. But her mind kept trailing back toward the magazines and newspapers she read that morning.

It was just so much information on Elsa. And it just occurred to Anna, that she barely knew the blonde. At all. Well the playgirl part was a given, everyone knew that. But an intelligent philanthropist, and a genius in technology, that was something she didn't expect.

It was attractive. Anna had to admit. Beautiful, sophisticated, and smart. Damn a triple threat.

Hans was like that too, but...Elsa oozes it.

It made Anna's heart sink just a little bit more. She would look like a fool standing next to someone this powerful. According to Hans, she wasn't worthy enough to stand next to him in the public eye. She would have to earn it. Sub or not.

She wasn't that smart, she wasn't graceful at best. She worked at a diner for Christ's sakes, and she was a sub. How awkward would that be for Anna to be there? No matter how much Elsa did...well, used to tell her.

Why didn't she take up on Elsa's offer to be with her?

Fear.

Hans.

Stupidity.

Pride.

Anna laughed bitterly, "I am a fool."

While on her break, she made her way to her own room at the back of the diner. It was weird having her own room in the back, but sometimes she stayed there to avoid coming home to Hans, or when she needed to put in overtime. Now that Elsa's money was put to good use, there had been a lot more business going on in the beat up diner. Well, not so beat up anymore. All the tables were now refurbished; the floors that had been made of wood were all replaced with white and red marble tiles. The lighting was brighter than ever, and the acoustics allowed life and music to build against these walls.

She ran a hand reverently on the walls, loving how this diner changed within a day's work. There still loads to do like fixing up the kitchen and the chairs, but it didn't stop customers. And she was grateful for now having something to do with her life. For a 17 year old, that was pretty big thing.

She may be the only waitress now, but it won't be long until she has new friends to work with. Hopefully.

She locked up, and trudged on her way back to the apartment, absolutely dreading of the idea that Hans was going to be home.

She took a deep breath and knocked, shocked to see that the door had just suddenly opened. Carefully she peered in, seeing that it was really no forced entry, nothing was stolen, but the emptiness was once again unnerving.

Flicking on the lights, she could see clothes strewn everywhere, and signs of hastily closed cupboards and closets. Sighing at the idea of doing more work, she cleaned up grumbling to herself that Hans really needed to learn to pick up after himself.

Something in her peripheral vision coaxed her to look to her left. There was a hasty scrawl written on a piece of paper, reading it curiously she said out loud, "Anna. Clean up house. Gone for 2 weeks, this place better be spotless by the time I return."

She sighed in relief. No punishments. No yelling. No fear. For two whole weeks. She could cheer, she could do what she wanted, it was rare for Hans to grant her this, but it was better than nothing.

So she cleaned up, humming a soft tune to herself while her braids bounced lightly in the air.

"'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light!" She sang flickering on all the lights, giving the apartment that nice glow that she always wanted to see. Gliding with her heels, she picked up a broom and pretended to waltz with it, "For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night!"

"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone' Cause for the first time in forever..."

She stretched out her arms out wide, with a big smile on her lips, teeth and eyes shimmering in happiness and relief, "I'm finally alooooone!"

Anna loosened her blouse from her skirt, and collapsed on the couch that was meant for her. She kicked off her heels, and stretched feeling the tense muscles relax after a long day's work.

Blowing a piece of hair out of her face, Anna stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to take her.

But something was stopping her from letting her body relax enough so that she can sleep. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see flashes of blonde and blue which startled her from sleeping.

Elsa...

Another flash of bare skin, and memories of low growls, made Anna shiver

Elsa...

Another flash of memories, where Elsa roughly bit her neck, but not of possession, it was passion instead.

Elsa...

Soft hands caressing her body, playing her like a fine tuned instrument.

Elsa...

Anna's own hands, out of her control, started to creep up to her chest, pinching her clothed nipple tightly, remembering how Elsa's hands tugged and pulled on hers. A moan escaped her, her face flushed at the thought of the woman. It's been so long since she was last touched; Hans wasn't going to do that for her.

You're breaking his rules...Her mind reminded her. But Anna didn't care.

She hastily stripped off her clothes, leaving her bare on the couch, wet and panting. She laid herself back on the couch, trying to be careful about her bruises and welts that were still on her back.

If she were here, would Elsa soothe her pain?

She could imagine Elsa kissing her, slowly from head to toe, kissing her bruises with so much tenderness; it was enough to bring tears in her eyes. She gasped, imagining Elsa looking down her with bright cyan eyes, shimmering with desire. Her hands went back to pinching the stiff buds. She swallowed hard and squirmed on top of the couch. She needed to be touched, or better yet, to be touched by Elsa. She needed her. She arched slightly, almost hearing Elsa beckoning her, _"Open for me."_

Anna nodded, forgetting that she was alone in the room, her legs opening just enough for her right hand to reach down to caress the bare mound that she had. Wetness encased her hand, and Anna threw her head back and moaned loudly, she was so sensitive but her pussy was dying to have something fill her.

_"Patience Kitten...I want you to appreciate how beautiful your body is..."_

She wanted to sob at the words. If only she could hear them for herself. Her hand stilled, waiting, waiting.

_"I could feel you throbbing, such naughty, naughty Kitten...Now then, I want you to run a finger along your slit, and spread your wetness on those naughty pussy lips of yours. I want to sink my teeth on that clit of yours. It must be so sensitive, rub it slowly now. Can you do that for me?"_

Her body twitched, following what her innermost desires prompt her to, but it wasn't enough. Her walls fluttered against the fingers, but the feeling of heat from her pussy and the scent of sex was enough to send her body that much closer to the brink.

_"Steady now pet...I want you to drip for me. Thrust slowly, stretch yourself."_

Anna moaned, and did as she was told, feeling her digits being encased in warmth. Although not penetrated by no one else, she was familiar with experimenting with her body, she was afraid of Hans taking her for good ruining for anyone else, but all she wanted now was Elsa guiding her. She whined at the pressure, at her pussy, feeling the stretch happening. She could feel Elsa around her, her fingers, her long hair ticking her skin. Her lips and teeth across her neck, soothing all the bites that Hans made, replacing it with her own. Softer. Gentler. She her hands moved faster, her pussy clenched tighter, she wanted them to be Elsa's. She wanted her body to belong to Elsa... there was no denying it.

Hans reminded her of pain. Elsa reminded her...of love? Comfort? Safety?

She fucked herself with another finger, moaning as her pussy clenched around her digits.

_"Come for me Anna..."_

And just like that, Anna's hands curled into her spot, and her body shuddered. She screamed, high-pitched and wanton, her orgasm slamming her body against the couch.

"Elsa!"

She cried out into the emptiness of the room, her body trembled with the intensity brought to her by her imagination and Brittany's words. Tiredly, she relaxed underneath a blanket that covered the back of the couch, cuddling against the silk sheets. Even as her body was about to case into sleep, her mind wandered of not just Elsa. But of Hans.

Tears began to flow, at the thought of Hans finding out her indiscretion. That's twice now that she came. Both involving Elsa. And it was only a matter of time, when Hans would find out about the two of them and what they share, and could share.

She didn't want the two to meet again. She doesn't want Elsa to get hurt.

But she was powerless. Hans...Hans has too much power over her and she didn't know how to escape. After 2 weeks...what happened next? Back to living like this?

Her eyes widened in fear, if she ran...who knows what he could do. She knew that Hans was powerful, but, but...Anna shook her head, trying to not feel guilt and sorrow fill her veins. Her breathing escalated, as she covered her mouth with both her hands, not caring if hot tears were now spilling from her cheeks. The thought of Hans hurting anyone...that alone was enough to make her heart clench in guilt. Curling up in a ball, Anna try to hide her shame from the world but it was futile. She still felt exposed. no matter how many masks, no matter how much make up she puts on, no matter how much she puts a brave face, she was still exposed to the terror of what ifs.

Hans could hurt-

"Elsa..." She cried brokenly into the empty room. If only the blonde can hear her now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the library, it was closing time for Belle. Throwing her purse over her shoulder, she gave the library a once over, before she strode to the front door. Her keys jingled soundly in the night, as she locked the library.

When she turned around, she gave a startled shriek at the sight of Elsa leaning against the lamp post, giving her a rougish grin. Belle willed her heart to slow its rapid pace, before giving the older blonde a curt glare.

Elsa's shoulders shook as she laughed at Belle's shocked face, it was endearing, "Good evening to you too Belle, but there was really no need to shout."

She looked over her shoulder's jokingly before leaning in closer to Belle's ear, "You'll wake the neighbors with that voice of yours."

the brunette flushed adorably, but recovered from the hidden innuendo by smacking Elsa soundly over the head with her purse, "Honestly Elsa, a little message would have suffice instead of scaring me."

Elsa shrugged and stuck out her arm for Belle to take, "Well that would be no fun would it." She glanced over to Belle and smiled fondly, "I did say that I wanted to get to know you better. What better time then now?"

"Incorrigible flirt."

"I resent that."

Belle scoffed, with a playful smirk on her lips, "If I had plans?"

Elsa raised an eye brow in challenge, "You and I both know that you would have more fun with me."

"Fun? What kind of fun?"

Elsa winked, "I'll leave it up to your imagination."

Belle flushed, obviously her mind hitting the gutter, much to the blonde's amusement. She huffed, muttering to herself that Elsa was was the one who was the devious imp instead of her. But she giggled after her internal rant, well at least Elsa had a good sense of humour. The pair continued to walk silently side by side, with no actual destination in mind. Not that they needed to have one.

Elsa genuinely enjoyed Belle's company, there's no lingering thoughts, no inner conflicts. At least with Belle she could feel at peace. It may sound to presumptuous to say, since she only met the brunette yesterday, at a BDSM club no less.

She was relieved that the nightlife was started to come alive at this time. It made it harder for the paparazzi to follow her. the last thing she wanted to see was Belle on the tabloids the following morning. Elsa, was not fond of her image as a playgirl, but the last thing she wanted was for Belle to be branded as another one of Elsa's conquest. that would be rude of her.

"Belle?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me at a private restaurant?"

Belle's eyes widened in surprise, "Dinner? Now?"

Elsa's usual roguish grin, turned sheepish, as the blonde shyly scratch the back of her head, trying to find a good way to explain, "I just thought - that, um well now would be a good time to go, because we are alone, I don't have people following me...NOT that there are people following me! Like the cops- or...um you know for get I asked, I should just shut up!"

**RING RING...RING RING!**

Elsa growled and snapped her phone open, pleading for Belle to be patient for her while she awaited the call, "What?!"

_Elsa~ Where are you~?_

Her hand smacked against her forehead in recognition, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks in embarassment.

It was Wendy.

"Um Wendy...now's not a good time. I'm with someone right now." She muttered quietly.

_But I'm here...ready and so wet for you...__Fuck me. I... _

"Um. Give me a sec."

Belle looked at Elsa with a small smile on her lips, "You have business to take care of?"

"Business...something like that." Elsa mumbled, her eyes looking at the floor. "Perhaps another time?"

The brunette nodded in understanding, she was all too aware of Elsa's tendencies. But it didn't mean that the brunette had a claim on the Snow Beast. It's as though the Beast right now...is incapable of slowing down any time soon. It still hurt though, Belle was indeed looking forward to enjoying an evening with the blonde.

The puppy look that she was receiving really was the perplexing thing about Elsa Arendson. Despite being hte playgirl that she is, she is deeply aware of what she is doing with other women and is repsectful and even at times giulty. And the guilty look that Belle was recieving was enough to see that Elsa did not intentionally did this on purpose.

Wendy was just adding herself to their plans.

"Go on ahead, you so owe me for this," Belle replied smoothyl with a small wink.

Elsa's clenched heart eased slightly, at the thought of Belle giving her another chance, "Coffee then before you work?"

"Absolutely."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, goodnight Elsa."

With that Belle walked off, into the night, with Elsa's careful eyes watching her. Once Belle made it to the subway safely, Elsa called her driver demanding to be brought home quickly.

* * *

**Knock, knock.**

"Who is it?" She said with a sore voice.

"It's me."

Anna rushed to the door and opened the door wide to see a familiar face. Without thinking she threw her arms around the person and squeezed for life.

"Kristoff..."

* * *

Deep into the night, loud raps against the Arendson manor woke up Elsa from her much needed slumber.

"Now who in the hell is knocking at my door at this hour?"

Elsa grumbled, nudging Wendy's arm off of her waist. She grabbed a robe to cover the strap on in between her legs. She was too lazy to take it off. Rubbing her eyes, she blearily made her way to the door with a scowl on her face ready to smack the son of a gun who-

"It's you..."

The figure glared at her, eyeing her up and down with disappointment laced on the person's features.

"Really Elsa? Really?"

Elsa sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "And hello to you to Rapunzel..."

The brunette stood in front of her with arms crossed, a dom cuff that was on her left wrist, (the blonde had forgotten that Rapunzel and her pet had been in this lifestyle for much longer than she has. So other than Belle, she had someone she can talk to.) "Geez Elsa, do you have any idea what the world is saying about you?!"

"Oh no why don't you enlightened me?" Elsa remarked sarcastically, earning a punch form the shorter woman, "Damn it, easy with the hitting. But seriously, what are you doing here, I have...company over."

"Well tell that slut she has to go, because I have something to talk to you about."

Elsa's eye brow quirked at the sound of the urgency in her tone, "Well out with it, what's going on?"

"It's about Hans Welseton, I think there's a few things that you should know about him."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well that escalated quickly.**

**Do take into consideration that Anna never said no. Nor did Han's rape her.**

**Haha well something doesn't quite belong here, any guesses on who it is?**

**And did you guys like a little smut action there; I hope you did as much as I did writing this out.**

**So comments, questions, concerns?**

**Let me know~**

**-Okaami-chin**


End file.
